Until We Meet Again
by kurichan1666
Summary: Usagi makes the ultimate sacrifice to save her friends' and husband's futures. Now Mamoru must build and rule Crystal Tokyo alone, holding on to a promise that one day they'll meet again.
1. Chapter One: Sweet Sacrifice

Here I go, my first fanfic that isn't a one-shot. I've got it all outlined and anticipate it to be rather long, so I'm really excited and a little nervous. There's a very big story to tell here.

So here's the lowdown: Set post-Sailor Stars. I'm exploring the origins of Crystal Tokyo and eventually the set-up for the premise of 'Sailor Moon R.' I enjoy exploring Mamoru's psyche, so on occasion the story will be a bit angst-y from his perspective. But since I have been a huge Usagi and Mamoru fan for years, it will ultimately be romantic and dramatic.

Standard disclaimers apply. The characters aren't mine, just some of the ideas. Reviews are always appreciated (and will maybe increase the speed of my updates!)

Slightly Revised 8/02/07

-------------

Chapter One: Sweet Sacrifice

So this was it; the destruction of the earth. Was it the result of the Negaverse? Black Moon Family? Chaos? The ultimate battle between good and evil? No, something far worse.

It was the human race that had ultimately brought about the world's destruction. The effects of nuclear ambitions and the blatant disregard for the environment warped the climate and melted the polar ice caps. Cities were completely submerged; species that could not adapt were wiped out. The land was dying, and there was nothing Chiba Usagi could do about it.

She stood on the balcony of the fifteenth floor apartment she shared with Mamoru, staring listlessly out at the once-vibrant and bustling city of Tokyo. How many battles had they fought? How many friends had been lost? How many hearts had been broken?

Was it all for nothing? Were all of their efforts, labors, and struggles for naught?

Usagi's sky blue eyes filled with tears. It wasn't fair. She gripped the railing as her eyes spilled over and trickled down her arms. She had given up her one wish of being a normal, care-free girl to protect her friends, her family, her Mamo-chan.

Their future.

Is this what she had fought for? Tokyo was now a cold, dark wasteland. People couldn't stay outside for long because the climate had become so uninhabitable, the air barely breathable. Illness was rampant as hospitals and doctors scrambled to treat too many patients with too few supplies. Food shortages were wide-spread. Time was running out for the people of Earth.

The television hummed in the background, but Usagi barely heard the analysts and anchors. They weren't suggesting anything new, anything that would fix this crisis.

She laughed bitterly. It was a little late for talk. Every day since the initial catastrophe all those months ago, the 24-hour news channels focused solely on worldwide disasters and hypothetical solutions. Too much talk and too little action. It frustrated her to hear their arguments, but deep down she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. Even in times of crisis, politics and the bureaucracy continued to move at the speed on a snail.

The front door closed with a soft click, rousing her from her cynical thoughts. She whirled around and smiled, all traces of helplessness completely replaced with a mask of bubbly optimism. It was always her job to smile, even when she was feeling sad. Always.

Mamoru stumbled into the apartment and Usagi rushed over to greet him. "Mamo-chan!" She cried happily, enveloping him in a great bear hug.

As tired as the twenty-five-year-old doctor was, Mamoru smiled and returned the hug with as much strength as he could muster. "Usako," he murmured as Usagi helped him remove his jacket. Her abundant energy was usually contagious, but Mamoru was exhausted. He had been working around the clock at a local hospital, saving as many of the sick as he could. His fellow co-workers attributed his success to his quick-thinking and compassionate, perfectionist work ethic. What they did 'not' know was that he was frequently using his unique healing, psychokinetic gifts. It drained him much more than the sleepless nights; short naps in the break room just weren't cutting it. He wanted nothing more than to collapse into his own bed and rest for a moment in-between the grueling shifts.

"Are you hungry, Mamo-chan?" Usagi chirped, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the kitchen. She sat him down at the table and hurried over to the stove, where a big pot of chicken curry sat bubbling on the burner. "Mako-chan brought this over, so you don't have to worry…" she trailed off as she turned back to Mamoru, who had fallen asleep in his chair.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi started, startling Mamoru awake. He smiled guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Usako."

"_Doushita no, _Mamo-chan?" What's wrong, Mamo-chan?

"I'm not very hungry. Really, Usako," he insisted when Usagi put her hands on her hips in protest. "All I really want to do is take a nap before my next shift." When Usagi narrowed her eyes in disapproval, he stood up and gave her that crooked smile she had fallen in love with. "I'll make sure and eat a bowl before I leave. I won't let Makoto-chan's cooking go to waste," he promised as Usagi relented and bounded over to kiss him goodnight.

Once Mamoru had left the room, Usagi dropped the mask and her eyes filled with tears all over again. This had become the routine. Mamoru had spoken the same words to her the night before. And the night before that. And the night before that…she worried so much. He was getting so thin.

After a moment, she managed to collect herself and tiptoed into the bedroom to peak in on her husband. Dead to the world, he hadn't even bothered to pull down the sheets, let alone change into his pajamas. Sighing, she tucked him in and returned to her perch on the balcony to brood.

She felt so helpless. Everyone was working as tirelessly as Mamoru to help the remaining survivors. Ami, merely a first-year student in medical school, was also working at the hospital with Mamoru; Rei as a priestess was bombarded with parishioners begging her to pray or perform rites at the Hikawa Shrine; Makoto was busying herself as a cook at a breadline and soup kitchen; and Usagi and Minako spent most of their time caring and comforting children at one of the many rapidly-spreading orphanages. But even she, upbeat and optimistic Usagi, knew what everyone refused to say aloud: Their efforts were only prolonging the inevitable.

Was this what her mother, Queen Serenity, had sacrificed herself for? To send her daughter and her subjects to start over in another world, only to have this one destroyed as well?

She shook her head. Her dear friends and her dear Mamo-chan. They, more than anyone, deserved a time of peace. They had given their lives for her so many times. Was there nothing she could do for them?

_What would you do to save them? _A faint whisper shimmered through her mind. The same whisper that had flickered through her mother's mind those thousand years ago.

_Anything!_ She answered herself firmly.

_Would you give up 'anything'?_ The words floated across like gossamer wings.

_Anything! _She vowed again.

_Would you give up 'everything'?_

She needed no second thoughts. _Everything. _Nothing less. For years her friends and her Mamoru had given so much of themselves in hope that the people of earth could live in a time of peace. No one had ever thought of 'their' sacrifices. No more. Now it was 'their' turns to rest. 'Their' turns to live in peace.

Their turns to live a normal life. Usagi's greatest wish.

She unconsciously reached for the _ginzuisho_ that hung around her neck as a fashionable necklace. Her mother, Queen Serenity, had given up everything for her daughter's future. And now it was Usagi's turn. She _could_ give them that future. Give _everyone_ that future. But only if she gave up everything…

As if in a trance, she stepped back into the apartment and walked to their bedroom. She gazed at Mamoru and tears spilled down her cheeks.

_Everything_.

She brushed her lips across his forehead. "_Aishiteru_, Mamo-chan," she whispered. Then Usagi stood and padded out of the room, refusing to give herself another glance back at the sleeping form of her husband. She was more than willing to give up everything for him; that was never an issue. But that didn't mean she wasn't afraid.

She squared her shoulders and walked slowly out the door. "_Sayonara_," she whispered softly, as the door closed with a soft, final click.

-------------------

Cultural note: We attribute 'sayonara' to be the English equivalent of 'good-bye'. However there is a much deeper connotation. 'Sayonara' is said only when people shall not meet again for a very long time.

First chapter's finished. If I'm lucky, I'll be able to squeeze a second one in by the time finals and papers are due. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter Two: No Return

Top of Form

The muse has been assaulting me with ideas, so rather than work on the three papers that I have due this week, I decided to write another chapter.

I'd really like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I'm very honored and touched! Maybe the inspiration is from all of the reviews - If so, keep 'em coming!

Again, standard disclaimers apply. 'Sailor Moon' and its characters aren't mine, only some of the ideas. Enjoy the second chapter!

-Edited for details and grammar: 8/13/07-

-------------

Until We Meet Again

Chapter Two: No Return

The bitter night air whipped around Usagi as she walked down the dark streets of Tokyo. She tried not to focus on the city around her, but the sights were impossible not to take in. It looked like an entirely different world; the city where she had grown up was almost completely foreign to her. The streets were deserted, the trees and flowers dead, and many of the buildings were damaged, quarantined off, or completely abandoned. Those not in dire straights had shut themselves inside their homes, uncertain if these days were their last.

Usagi hardened her heart as she walked towards the central district, but some things were much more difficult to see than others: Osa-P, the site of her first battle as Sailor Moon, was completely cleared out. The Crown Café, her favorite meeting place, was vacant, broken glass shattered and scattered everywhere. The Juuban middle and high schools where she used to attend with her friends had been converted into make-shift shelters and sanctuary houses. The park where Mamoru and she had often frequented on their dates was barren, the lake completely frozen over.

For reasons unknown to her, it was this final scene that was the most difficult to absorb. That park represented so many things to Usagi: Great outings with her friends, the many battles she had fought as Sailor Moon, her relationship with Mamoru, their future with Chibi-Usa…

Usagi stumbled as a new wave of sadness washed over her. She wanted to take a moment, collapse to the ground, and let her emotions take over. How could fate be so cruel to allow her to meet and care for the daughter she would never know?

But that tiny voice, a mere whisper on the wind, flickered through her mind.

'_Would you give up everything_?'

She 'could' grieve for the loss of her future daughter, but what would be the point if there 'was' no future for anyone? With a new resolve, she squared her shoulders and continued towards her destination. She refused to mourn for those lost moments and memories. She was absolutely determined that they would be lost for no one else.

'_Everything._'

Tokyo Tower loomed above her, tall and menacing. While the world as she had known it collapsed around the tower, it still stood its ground, as if nothing could touch it. It gave Usagi hope. So many life-altering changes and discoveries had been made here for so many different people, including herself. It seemed the most fitting place to perform miracles.

Usagi closed her eyes and prayed to the _ginzuisho_ for help and guidance. Slowly, her feet were lifted from the ground and she was gently carried to the top of the tower. Normally, she would have been terrified on her most precarious and perilous position, but Usagi had no fear. Her path was set, her mission was clear. Rather than look down, she looked forward.

The sight was similar to that of what she saw on her balcony, but on a much larger scale. Her town, her very world was dying. But this time, she did not feel hopeless. She could, she 'would' fix everything.

Usagi held out her hands and the _ginzuisho_ floated towards them. She raised the precious jewel over her head and again was lifted into the air. Closing her eyes once more, she continued with her prayer. Slowly, a warm glow began to engulf her arms, her face, her body, the tower… it spread quickly, enveloping the buildings, people, and places around her. She had healed so many people and so many places with the _maboroshi no ginzuisho_, but never on this kind of scale. This time, her goal was not just to save one person or one place.

This time, she would save the earth.

She knew absolutely that she could. She knew absolutely that she 'would.' But she also knew the price that she would pay for this gift.

'_Would you give up everything_?'

"_Tomodachi no tame ni_. For my friends," she whispered.

"_Koishii hito no tame ni_. For the one I love," she raised her voice. The power was growing inside her, flowing through the damaged earth around her. Healing, rejuvenating, and restoring everything.

The senshi would thrive in a time of peace. Her dear Mamo-chan would usher in a world filled with prosperity. Children could play, couples could love, and families could live free from fear. 'Everyone' could just 'live.'

This could be a reality. This 'would' be the reality. She would make certain of that. She would give up everything for this future.

Even her own life.

The _ginzuisho_'s power pulsed through her, the healing glow spreading across the world faster and faster. She could feel the earth around her, fixing its wounds and breathing new life deep into its core.

Still, as powerful as Usagi was, she knew that all of her power would not be enough. The entire world had been damaged, had become uninhabitable. She 'knew' she needed to give more to ensure everyone's survival. Much, much more than she had ever given before. She 'knew' that she would have to do something…

Drastic.

For a brief moment, she hesitated. She wanted her friends. She wanted her husband. They had helped her before, lent her their powers, and saved the earth.

Together.

But this time was different. She knew deep down the consequences of this exchange. This act wouldn't just drain her energy; it would take her life force as well. And she 'also' knew that if her friends were aware of her plans, they wouldn't let her go until she agreed to let them help her. And Usagi wouldn't have that. She loved them too much to allow them to make this sacrifice with her. Besides, she needed to be certain that capable hands would lead the people of Earth into the future. Mamo-chan was their prince, her senshi were their protectors. As a practical matter, there could be no other choice.

She swallowed her fear and closed her eyes. She knew what she needed to do, but she didn't know what to expect. Now she was moving into unknown territory.

'_Everything_.'

"Live," she whispered as she allowed the _ginzuisho_ to completely take over her body. With a new source to draw on, the crystal exploded with an intense power, quickly spanning the globe at an even faster speed. But for all of Usagi's planning, she could not have known that her actions would be felt by the keenly sensitive.

By the one who would be affected more than anyone else on earth.

------------

Mamoru woke from his deep, exhausted sleep with a start. That special cord that connected him and Usagi together instantly flooded him with warning bells and alarms, screaming and shrieking inside of his head.

She's in danger. She's in trouble. Save her. Save her. SAVE HER.

"Usako!" He called frantically, his heart slamming against his chest. It was only then that he noticed the pale pink glow that covered the apartment. He felt more awake, energized, and healthy, the usual side-effects of being healed with the _ginzuisho_…

Realization hit him like a freight train. His face went white with fear. What was she DOING?!

"No," he whispered as he ran from the bedroom, yanked open the balcony doors, and launched himself into the night, blindly following where the pull of their cord led him.

The sight that met his eyes almost made him miss his landing on a nearby rooftop. He stumbled and stopped for a moment, taking a second to process the unbelievable scene before him. The entire city was covered in that same soft pink glow. Right before him, buildings were repaired, trees and flowers budded and bloomed…but he only had eyes for the tiny figure suspended above Tokyo Tower where the light was the brightest and most intense.

'No, no, no, no, no,' his mind chanted a litany over and over as he sprang from rooftop to rooftop, calling on the power of the Earth to increase his strength and speed. There was no thought in his mind but to reach her side and stop her from…

From…

That unfinished thought almost caused him to miss a second landing as her ultimate plan finally revealed itself to him. 'Oh God,' he thought frantically. 'Don't do this, Usako. Oh God, please don't do this, Usako.'

As if reading his thoughts, the light suddenly intensified and Mamoru felt his eyes grow even wider in terror. He had never been so afraid for her before.

He could taste the fear in his mouth. His scream of anguish gave it energy. "Usako!" He called again as he streaked towards her. "_Yamete kure_! Please stop it!"

--------------

Mamoru's fear was a tangible thing for those who were sensitive enough to feel it. As such, it started the priestess of the Hikwa Shrine out of a similarly deep slumber. Mamoru's terror was suffocating and she rolled onto her hands and knees, trying desperately to drag air back into her lungs. The sight that met her eyes induced another coughing fit. What was going on?

She raced through the temple and stopped in front of the room of the sacred fire, gasping in disbelief. The fire roared throughout the entire room, licking the ceiling with angry flames. Rei's eyes widened as the fire showed her the city repaired: The sick were cured, the hungry were fed, the city was restored. She fell to her knees in shock. The fire traveled towards the center of the city, and Tokyo Tower rose into view. What Rei saw before her caused a scream to escape from her lips.

"Usagi!" She shrieked, unconsciously reaching towards the figure of her friend. She looked so fragile, so delicate, as if at any moment she would fall from the sky and tumble to her death. "_Yamete_!" And suddenly, as quickly as the fire had exploded into being, it was snuffed out, leaving only the healing glow of the _ginzuisho_. Rei's eyes widened and another gasp tore itself from her throat. More than anything else, this horrible omen frightened the intuitive priestess to her very core.

Unsure of where she managed to find the strength or speed, Rei raced into her room and grabbed her communicator and transformation pen. "_Minna, taihen yo_! There's trouble!" She cried into the speaker as she raced out of the temple and towards Tokyo Tower. The horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach continued to grow inside until she thought she was going to become violently ill. She feared that they were already too late.

'Not this way, please not this way, Usagi,' she pleaded as she transformed into the warrior of Mars.

------------

I've always hated reading really intense cliffhangers…but apparently I really enjoy writing them -

The climax will completely unfold in the next chapter, and then I can finally delve into some of my favorite topics: Mamoru and Crystal Tokyo. Stay with me, everyone! Your reviews are always appreciated!

Top of Form


	3. Chapter Three: Shindeyuku Fushigii

I debated whether or not to put out a third chapter before finals week. I should've been working on the papers I have due Thursday (1 down, 2 more to go!) but I got another burst of inspiration. I'm really starting to think that it is thanks to all of those encouraging reviews I've received over the past couple of days. Thank you so much, everyone! More comments are always welcome:)

I know I've said this before, but I really think that this is going to be the last chapter I'm going to write until this semester's over (and believe me, it couldn't be over soon enough!) I just wanted to finish the big opening scenes before I put this story away for a week or two. Don't worry though: I've already outline the 4th chapter. It's going to be much longer than the previous 3. Just be patient!

Standard disclaimers apply. Sailor Moon isn't mind, just some of the ideas.

Until We Meet Again

Chapter 3: _Shindeiku Fushigi_…

The sounds of clicking heals echoed through the streets of Tokyo as the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen raced against time to save Usagi from…herself. Sailor Jupiter was the first on the scene. "What's the fastest way to reach her?" She demanded, searching the tower for every possible entrance and short-cut. Usagi floated at the top of the lofty tower, her strength being drained from her at an alarming rate. Each second was crucial for her rescue.

Sailor Mercury had already activated her computer and was sweeping over the site with her powerful scanner. Her brow furrowed as she examined every inch of the building. "I can't get any kind of reading!" She cried as the other girls gasped. "The _ginzuisho_ is completely overpowering the signal!"

Tuxedo Kamen was unable to stand still any longer. There was no time for analysis; Usagi needed him. Now. He sprang forward, aiming for the nearest girder above him. The warning bells in his head kept ringing louder and louder and louder until his entire conscious honed in on one and _only_ one thought.

Save her. Save her. SAVE HER.

He could almost touch the ledge. He extended his hand, ready to swing himself to the top and prepare for another leap. But just before he could wrap his fingers around the girder, an invisible force-field halted his progress. He cried out in surprise as he was knocked back to the ground.

Sailor Mars slowly sank to the pavement, the weight of the previous omen weighing heavily on her shoulders. "She doesn't want us to stop her…" she whispered as the girls gasped again.

Sailor Venus, ignorant of Mars' vision, stubbornly pushed aside her friend's ominous prediction. "_Minna_, come on! We've got to help her!" She yelled. She was the leader of the Inner Senshi, her sole purpose to protect their princess. She would be damned if she did not at least try everything in her power to keep Usagi safe.

Sacrificing her own life had always been a resort put on the table, but deep down, Venus suspected that the group might not survive this particular exchange. Certainly they had lent Usagi their power in the past. However, it had never been on such an extreme scale. Still, she knew that the senshi's loyalty to their friend was unwavering. They all would sacrifice themselves for Usagi in a moment.

In perfect fashion, the girls clasped their hands together. "Mercury Crystal Pow…" Sailor Mercury chanted, closing her eyes and raising her hands towards the sky. However, no one anticipated what would happen next.

The planet of water and wisdom's power shot out of Sailor Mercury's tiara, as had happened several times in the past. Nothing 'seemed' to be out of the ordinary. But before the blue light could reach Usagi and the _ginzuisho_, the same barrier that had halted Tuxedo Kamen reflected the power away and launched it harmlessly into the sky.

Sailor Venus' hands flew to her mouth in shock. For the first time, Usagi was one-step ahead of her _senshi_. She knew what the girls would plan, what they would be willing to do for her.

"She knew…" Mercury whispered as she gazed up at Usagi, her hands dropping limply to her sides. She couldn't even get a 'general' reading from the Tokyo Tower area. The futility was mounting inside of her until she wanted to scream with frustration. With so many gifts at their disposal, was their nothing that they could do to help her?

Stubborn Jupiter still refused to give up. "Usagi, please, let us help!" She yelled, changing tactics. This time using brawn over brain, she charged towards the entrance of the tower, leaping with a roundhouse kick to the barrier. They had to keep trying, 'had' to get through to Usagi and stop her from this madness.

But any hope of reaching her was instantly dispelled. As Jupiter sailed forward, a burst of light from the _ginzuisho_ enveloped them all. Instantly, Jupiter was lowered to the ground; by no doing of her own, Mercury's computer vanished into the air. One by one, the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were forced to detransform back into their street clothing.

"Usagi-chan! Stop it!" Minako cried out as the girls lifted their pens into the air, prepared to retransform again. But before they could utter a word, a subsequent burst of light from the _ginzuisho_ engulfed their pens. In a moment, they followed Ami's computer and disappeared into thin air.

The girls froze, their hands still lifted towards the sky. They couldn't take their eyes off the delicate figure above them, her long blonde hair whipping back and forth in the wind. Each girl was dangerously close to tears. "Usagi-chan!" They screamed over and over, desperate to get their friend's attention.

Mamoru still lay on the ground, his heart in his throat. His fear for Usagi had grown so great that he could barely think, barely breathe. Tears sprang in his eyes, and only years of highly-toned self-control kept them in check. The world was transforming around him, the girls were screaming, the blood roaring in his ears. But he only had eyes for Usagi.

He felt her strength waning, her life-force slowly slipping away. He became even more desperate to get to her, the warnings flooding his mind until he could think of nothing else. He 'had' to reach her, 'had' to communicate with her. And so, he focused all of his energy and channeled one thought, the one that had been a litany in his mind ever since he had discovered that she had disappeared:

'_USAKO_!'

Despite all of her gifts, even Usagi was no match for the soulmate principle. Mamoru's anguished cry broke her merge with the _ginzuisho._ She shook her head slightly to clear the fog and her eyes widened at the sight of her friends and Mamoru below her. It pained her to see them so heartbroken, so unhappy. She had hoped that her mission would have been complete before they had realized what she was doing.

She shook her head and smiled weakly. Mamoru and her connection had withstood a thousand years and just as many battles. It had been silly to think he would have slept through something as critical as this.

As she watched them struggle to reach her, she realized the folly of wanting to save them without saying goodbye. They had always done so much for her, had always been there for her to lean on. Her dear friends, her dear Mamo-chan…

"My dear Mamo-chan," she repeated in a whisper, no louder than the sound of fluttering butterfly wings. That small sound stopped him cold and a strangled sob escaped his throat.

"_Shinjite_, _minna_. Please believe in me, everyone," she continued, her soft voice momentarily halting their struggles to reach her. The sound of their bright, bubbly Usagi so weak was the final straw for the Inner Senshi. Tears spilt down the cheeks of Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Ami.

"I won't let you lose your future," the soft voice continued. "I can save our world. I can fix everything. I 'will' fix everything.

Minako was the first to find her voice. "Usagi-chan, we can help you! Please, you're so weak, let us lend you our power!" She fell to her knees and clasped her hands together pleadingly.

They could hear the smile in her voice. Though extremely weak, she was still able to encourage them. "No, _minna_. Not this time. I need you here to help Mamo-chan restore our kingdom. I need you to guide and protect our people."

"Usagi, no! YOU don't understand! We can't do this without you! Please, just let us help you!" Rei cried as she tried to quell the panic rising inside of her. The image of the sacred fire snuffing itself out kept replaying itself over and over again in her mind. She gasped, its entire meaning finally dawning upon her, and she raced towards the entrance of Tokyo Tower, banging her fists against the barrier.

The power of the _ginzuisho_ continued to grow, but conversely, Usagi's power was fading fast. "This is my gift to you, my dear friends. You have worked too hard, sacrificed too much for your lives to end this way. I want you to live your lives in a beautiful world. So that is what I will give you. That is what I will give 'everyone'. A second chance at life."

With those words, Mamoru spiraled into a full-out panic. '_Usako, please. You can't leave us. You can't leave me. Your mother, she gave her life so we might have another chance to live our lives together. Don't let that be in vain._' He tried to stand, but his legs were shaking too violently. '_Don't do this, Usako. We were given another chance to live. Don't take this away from us_.' He didn't quite know what he was saying to her, wasn't thinking very clearly. All that mattered was that he keep her with them.

The answering silence filled Mamoru with terror. "USAKO!" He screamed aloud, desperate to keep her talking, keep her connected to him.

"_Aishiteru_, Mamo-chan," her faint voice whispered to them. The girls began to scream. Mamoru began to scream. Then, the _ginzuisho_ exploded into a thousand pieces, sending its power shooting in every direction. Terrified, the girls raced towards the tower in another attempt to save her. The force-field had vanished. As Rei passed through the area where the barrier had been, a wave of nausea swept over her. She knew they were too late. She fell to her knees and vomited.

Mamoru lay where he was, unable to move. A sheet of ice had enveloped his entire body. He was afraid to move, afraid to think. Slowly, he tried to reach for her mind, her soul. Instead, all he found was...emptiness.

Emotions too powerful to examine smothered him. He stiffened, his mind going blank. This was it. He had failed her. Again. Why hadn't she let them help her? Why hadn't she let HIM help her? Why this way? Why did he have to lose her a second time? It wasn't fair. WHY?!

Suddenly, a faint glow enveloped his body. Usagi's spirit, her likeness shimmered above him. _"_Mamo-chan," she whispered, trying to find her voice. "Mamo-chan," she began again, "_shinjite_. We 'will' be together again." She wrapped her arms around him and pressed a gentle kiss against his mouth.

"I promise."

And then she was gone. He tried to call her back, but was again met with that same cold emptiness. This time, he was truly alone.

Mamoru's eyes rolled back in his head. And for the first time in his life, he fainted.

-------

Alright, this is my last chapter until exam week is over. I just had to get the big climatic opening out of the way. Comments are still always appreciated (and could maybe, possibly induce faster updates :) ) Thanks again, everyone!


	4. Chapter Four: Open Your Eyes

Sorry for the delay! I finally finished up my exams…and am currently nursing away a cold. Here's hoping I get rid of it in time for the holidays!

Again, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story (and wished me luck with finals!) I really believe that your comments help inspire me. So…keep 'em coming :)

Standard disclaimers apply: 'Sailor Moon' and it's characters aren't mine, just some of the ideas.

Have a wonderful holiday, everyone!

Until We Meet Again

Chapter 4: Open Your Eyes

Mamoru woke up slowly and immediately regretted opening his eyes. The light was much too bright. His head hurt. Everything hurt.

Voices whispered around him. The lights and television buzzed in the background. His mind was covered in a thick fog and he was desperately trying to claw his way back to the surface.

He remembered nothing after collapsing into bed. His memories were hazy. What had happened? Where was he?

He felt a soft hand clasp his own and he slowly opened his eyes again. He was lying on the couch in the living room of Usako and his apartment, her pink fuzzy blanket draped over his legs. Rei stood above him, her eyes bright with tears. Behind her, the girls gathered around the television, their eyes wide with disbelief. Flashing bulletins, streaming tickers, and breaking news reports flew across the screen. Mamoru tried to pay attention, tried to grasp what was going on around him, but his mind was still cloudy.

"Mamoru-san!" Rei cried anxiously, grasping his hand even tighter. "_Daijoubu? _Are you alright?_" _The girls jumped from their seats and raced to his side.

Mamoru unconsciously began to nod his head, but stopped immediately when his temples began to throb. He managed a small groan instead and tried to sit up slowly. "_Daijoubu, Daijoubu._" He reassured her. "What time is?" He looked at the clock and gasped. He threw off the blanket and began to climb off the couch. He was late, extremely late.

Rei pushed him back against one of the pillows, a startled expression flashing across her tear-stained face. "Ami-chan called your attending. You don't need to worry, he said you can take as much time as you need off."

"Rei, they need all the help they can get down there. You've seen it. One less physician could mean dozens of lives. I'm fine." He gave Ami an anxious glance. "Ami-chan, we need to get going!"

The girls looked at each other, their faces ashen. "Mamoru-san," Minako began slowly. "Don't you remember?"

A wave of nausea swept over him. What was going on?

His eyes leapt from face to face of the four girls above him. His eyes widened as he focused in on their features. Their eyes were puffy, their faces blotchy, their noses red. "_Doushita? _What's wrong?" He asked.

Finally, the realization hit him like a freight train.

"Where's Usako?" He asked anxiously.

He saw the tears glisten in their eyes. His question was met with silence.

"_Doushita?" _His stomach was twisting into knots.

Finally, his focus shifted to the television humming behind the girls. He read the headlines, disbelief mounting by the minute:

'UN to hold emergency meeting over miraculous restoration of Earth.'

'Once dried lakes and rivers now flooding over with water.'

'Forests and vegetation restored, wildlife thriving.'

'Millions of sick and dying healed.'

And over and over again, anchors and articles all attributed the cleansing of the Earth to the mysterious pink glow that had originated at the Tokyo Tower in Tokyo, Japan, and had quickly spread across the world.

A sheet of ice seized him and his eyes widened. That glow…the _ginzuisho_…

A breath caught in his throat. Time seemed to stand still. He leaped from the couch to the television. This time, Rei did not try to stop him.

"What is she DOING?!" Mamoru cried, gripping the set with both hands. He jumped to his feet and whirled around to face the girls. "Why are you just standing there?! We have to help her!" But even as he spoke, he knew something was wrong. He _always_ felt Usagi's life-force when she used the power of the _ginzuisho_. Always. What she was doing would be absolutely _draining_ her. And yet, he felt…

Nothing.

Fresh tears spilled down the girls' cheeks. "Mamoru-san…" Rei began, curling her hands into two tight fists as she tried to compose herself.

Mamoru began to panic. He reached for her mind as he bolted towards the balcony doors. Why were the girls just 'standing' there?

Makoto grabbed his arm before he could reach the handle, but she didn't need to. The realization that hit Mamoru caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He mentally groped for the silver cord that bound their souls together, that allowed them to speak to one another in each others' minds.

Nothing.

Mamoru sank to the floor, the images from the previous night finally coming into focus. The glow, the discovery, the barrier, the fear, Usako, Usako…"Usako," he whispered, his heart missing a beat.

The girls fell to the ground around him. "Mamoru-san," Rei tried again, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "She saved us. She saved the earth. She gave everyone a second chance…"

"But we couldn't save 'her'!" Makoto screamed, pounding her fists against the floor. She clamped her stinging hands over her mouth to stifle the sounds of the sobs that threatened to escape.

Mamoru stared at them, his face a mask of stone. He knew…he always knew. But his mind refused to acknowledge it. This was Usako. 'His' Usako. Time and time again, she had overcome tremendous odds as Sailor Moon. When the whole world was against her, when there wasn't even a glimmer of hope, her determination, her power, her love would save them all.

_Don't say it_. His mind shouted over and over. _Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say it…_

"What are you saying?" He asked slowly.

"Mamoru," Minako whispered even more slowly, as if her mouth refused to form the words. "Usagi's…gone."

Then…silence.

The girls held their breath. Mamoru was a ticking time bomb. He rarely ever showed his emotions, always careful to keep everything in check. But when he did…

Mamoru shook his head as a lump formed in his throat. He curled his hands into two tight fists. "No," he denied vehemently.

But he knew…he always knew…

"We raced to the top of the tower as soon as we could," Rei explained. Ami hugged herself as sobs wracked her body. Rei clasped her shoulders, trying to comfort her friend. "But when we got there, she was…"

Mamoru began to shake his head violently. "No," he exclaimed over and over. "She's not gone. She CAN'T be gone." He gritted his teeth together, determined to keep the tears at bay. He wouldn't, 'couldn't' give into his emotions. If he broke down, all would be lost.

"She was just LYING there," Makoto choked out. "We ran to her. We 'had' to do something. But before we could reach her…"

"She just disappeared!" Ami managed to explain in a strangled voice. She shook off Rei's hands and reached out to Mamoru. No matter how much pain she was in, she couldn't imagine the type of agony he was going through.

They all were leaning towards him, trying to comfort him. Mamoru felt trapped, as if he were drowning. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. He lifted up his hands to try and ward them off. The slightest touch would breach the floodgates. But he wasn't fast enough. The girls reached forward together, enveloped him in a hug, and sobbed.

The tears spilled forth. He gave a loud cry and tried to get away from the girls, from reality, but his legs refused to carry him. Instead, he slammed his fists on the wooden floor, tears trailing down his cheeks and falling to the ground.

This couldn't be how it ended. After everything they had gone through, after everything he had done to try and protect her…

This couldn't be it. This 'wouldn't' be it.

He felt the power of the _kinzuisho_, the golden crystal, twin to the _ginzuisho_, grow stronger and stronger inside of his chest.

He wouldn't give up. He wouldn't let this be 'it'.

Golden light spilt forth, engulfing the apartment in a warm, healing glow. The Inner Senshi watched open-mouthed as the tears Mamoru had shed rose from the ground and took shape.

"The _nijizuishou_," Ami whispered as the other girls gasped in disbelief. The seven rainbow crystals that had been reunited to form the _ginzuisho_ floated before them. "What…"

But before she could finish, the _nijizuishou _separated. One shard each slammed into Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako. As the sheer force knocked all four girls against the wall, the crystals fused together with each senshi's star seed, fueling it with tremendous power. Suddenly, the planets' sigils glowed upon their foreheads.

Minako slowly lifted her hand to her head and was surprised to find that her fingers were encased in gloves. The girls stared at each other incredulously, too shocked to speak. They had all instantly been transformed.

The three _nijizuishou _remaining in the middle of the room shot towards Mamoru. One fused with his star seed, lifting him up from the ground and setting him gently on his feet. The final two joined with the _kinzuisho_. The girls watched in astonishment as Mamoru's dormant green sigil of the earth lit up the room, engulfing even the golden crystal's glow. Then, as suddenly as the lights had appeared, they vanished as if nothing had taken place.

No one moved. No one spoke. The recent events had left everyone speechless.

Rei managed to find her voice first. "The _ginzuisho_…the _nijizuishou_…" she whispered, turning to everyone dumbfounded. "What's going on…"

"Our destiny," Mamoru spoke, opening his eyes. Usako's last words played themselves over and over inside his head.

_We will be together again. I promise._

"She promised," he said simply, a glimmer of hope rising in his chest. "She promised we would be together again." If Mamoru could count on nothing else, he could still hold onto Usagi's honesty. She never lied. She couldn't lie.

And her word was 'never' given lightly.

She didn't say when. She didn't say where. But she DID say they would. That was enough to hold onto. THAT was enough to make him keep on going.

The girls looked at each other, not entirely sure what to think. The _ginzuisho_ had been broken, the _nijizuishou _taking its placeUsagi had vanished right before their eyes. Miracles had happened before, but the odds were not in their favor.

They could think of several reasons why the _ginzuisho_ had broken apart: There was no rightful heir, and the power of the crystal could not simply vanish completely; it was too powerful. It had to take on _some _kind of form. It was only logical that the _nijizuishou_ had chosen them as carriers: They weren't the successors of the moon kingdom, but they 'were' her closest guardians…

They wanted to have Mamoru's absolute faith, but they needed to face the facts. Usagi had vanished. Her life-force was gone. They would have to fulfill their destinies…without her.

But if this belief allowed Mamoru to keep going…

Minako stood, a determined look on her face. "Usagi-chan gave her life for us, for 'everyone.' She gave us another chance. She gave 'earth' another chance. I refuse to let her sacrifice have been made in vain."

"She wanted us to restore the kingdoms of the earth and the moon to their former glory," Makoto declared. "And that's what we're going to do."

The girls looked at each other, a deep understanding forming between them. The pain of their loss was still sharp and fresh. It would be so easy to let go of responsibility, if just for a little while, and grieve for their fallen friend. But this wasn't the time for that. For now, they would carry out Usagi's final wishes. As long as they worked towards her vision, she wouldn't truly be gone…and they wouldn't have 'time' to think…

Mamoru looked troubled. He paced back and forth, his mind racing. "But how? The world is completely different now. The people will NEVER agree to this kind of change, to be ruled by a king they have never met…"

A small sound escaped from Ami and everyone turned in concern. Her wide eyes were fixed on the television. After all of the commotion, they had completely forgotten that it had been left on. She pointed a finger at the screen. "Look," she commanded in an astonished voice.

Footage from all corners of the world flashed across the television. Thousands of people gathered in town squares, busy streets, and parks, no doubt trying to make sense of the chaos and confusion. Given everything that had happened, the gatherings hardly seemed newsworthy.

But the masses themselves were not making the headlines. Rather, it was their message that stunned news anchors: Of course they wanted an explanation. The entire planet had been heading towards total destruction. Almost everyone had given up hope; they knew their days were numbered. No one ever DREAMED that the earth 'could' be restored, that they'd all be given a second chance.

However, they were not looking to their nations' leaders for answers.

They wanted to hear from the Prince of Earth, Endymion, the Princess of the Moon, Serenity, and the Sailor Senshi.

Everyone gazed at the television open-mouthed. Rei placed a hand on her forehead and shook her head as memories of the Silver Millennium spilled forward. "Usagi…restored EVERYTHING!" She exclaimed in amazement.

---------------------------------

Not nearly as horrible of a cliff-hanger. Think of it as my holiday gift to you. :) Comments are always appreciated. Happy Holidays, everyone!


	5. Chapter Five: Without You

Happy New Year, everyone! I'm sorry about the long delay. Classes have started up again, and I'm working extra hours, so needless to say I haven't had a lot of time for myself! Also, I was having a little trouble writing this chapter. I've finally arranged it in a way I liked, but it's a little different from the previous chapters (not to mention longer!)

On another note, I'm usually not a big fan of song fics, but I added part of the lyrics from 'Without You' because I thought they were appropriate. For any of you who have seen the movie 'Rent' (I'm seeing the musical in April!!) I borrowed the 'highlighted' scenes idea that plays during this song. In other words, I'm giving you a glimpse of important events…without you having to read through the really long and drawn out scenes that don't add much to the story.

Standard disclaimers apply. 'Sailor Moon' and its characters don't belong to me, just some of the ideas. Also, 'Without You' from the musical 'Rent' was created by the late Jonathan Larson.

I hope you all will enjoy this rather 'unique' chapter. Comments and reviews are inspirational for me, so if you want faster updates… well, you know the rest :)

Until We Meet Again

Chapter Five: Without You

_Without You  
The Ground Thaws  
The Rain Falls  
The Grass Grows_

Luna softly nudged open the bedroom door and slowly crept into the room. She shook her head slightly as she stared at the man who sat in front of her, completely oblivious to the world around him. Piles upon piles of petitions, issues, and proposals littered his desk and the surrounding floor. Mamoru had wasted no time in throwing himself head-first back into his role as the Prince of Earth. But given what he had gone through during the past few months, she couldn't blame him. After all, everyone was grieving in their own special way: Minako was constantly sharing her thoughts and fears with her friends; Rei would meditate for hours in front of the sacred fire at the Hikawa Shrine. Mamoru, on the other hand, distracted himself with his work.

Luna knew very well that if she did not watch over him, he would work night and day and completely neglect his health. Though he never spoke to her about it, she suspected he had deeper reasons for his constant drive than a need to help the people of earth. She could only imagine what went through his mind as he lay in bed with nothing to distract him but his thoughts.

She never told him that both Artemis and her had awoken to the sound of him moaning in his sleep on more than one occasion. Those pitiful sounds nearly made her want to cry herself. But however much she might have wanted to give into grief, practical Luna never let emotions get in the way of her better judgment. She knew that time wouldn't stop for them. People needed their help. Mamoru needed to take care of himself. The weight of the world really 'did' rest on his shoulders.

"Endymion-sama," she broke the silence softly and jumped onto the desk. "It's 3 o'clock. You really should get some rest."

Mamoru jumped slightly and glanced at his watch. It was 'after' 3 in the morning. He removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Mamoru, Luna," he replied automatically. "I'm sorry if I kept you awake." The apology was almost laughable; he was always so quiet.

Luna followed him out of the bedroom as he headed towards the kitchen. This had been their nightly routine ever since Artemis and she had decided to move-in with Mamoru, 'just to assist him and keep him company'. "You have so many responsibilities now. You really must take care of yourself. There are so many people who depend on you."

Mamoru turned his back to her as he rummaged through the cabinets for a coffee mug. He didn't want her to see the slight scowl that had crossed his face. He was well aware of his duties. After all, it was ultimately he who had brought them upon himself.

_  
__The Stars Gleam  
The poets dream  
The Eagles Fly  
Without You_

--2 months earlier--

"This is crazy!" Makoto exclaimed as she sank to the couch, her hands massaging her throbbing temples. "Why all of this? Why NOW?"

"I don't think Usagi-chan 'just' restored the earth," Ami mused. When the rest of the group gave her a quizzical look, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly, allowing time for her to gather her thoughts. She didn't quite understand everything that was going on 'either', but she was going to do her best to try and change that.

"After our world was destroyed during the Silver Millennium, Queen Serenity sacrificed her own life to give her daughter the future that had been so violently taken from her. All of this time, we had assumed that only 'we' were given that second chance…"

Rei shook her head and ran a hand through her long black hair. "Of course…It makes perfect sense. Why wouldn't she have sent everyone 'else' into the future?"

Makoto's brow furrowed in frustration. "That still doesn't explain why 'NOW'? Our memories were restored 'years' ago. Why didn't anyone ELSE remember until today?" Her questions were met with silence.

After a long while, Minako was the first to speak up. "_WE_ all had a purpose," she said matter-of-factly. "_I_ had to act as the princess' decoy. _Usagi_-_chan_ had to face the threat from our past. _We_ ALL had to assist and protect her as the Senshi, and…" She stopped, unsure of how to continue. Her newfound past memories were conflicting with her present.

Of course, she was still Aino Minako, still Sailor Venus. But now…her true powers had been awakened, her entire memory restored. She wasn't just Minako…a thousand years ago, she had also been the Princess of Venus and commander of Princess Serenity's elite guard. And before her didn't 'just' sit Mamoru. His full birthright had been restored. He was also Prince Endymion, heir to the Earth Kingdom.

How exactly 'was' she to address her longtime friend?

Sensing her unease, Mamoru rose from his seat and began to pace. "Minako-chan, I'm Endymion, but I'm still Mamoru." He stopped in his tracks and gave each of the girls a long, hard look. "This is something we're all going to have to come to grips with. We all knew that from the beginning…"

The girls stared at the floor. Mamoru didn't have to say any more. They all knew that this day would come. All of this time, they had managed to live double lives: Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako by day, the powerful Inner Senshi by night. Even in-between all of those years saving the Earth, Mamoru and Ami still were able to attend med school; Rei was able to train as a priestess and maintain the Hikawa Shrine; Makoto had just gotten her business off the ground.

Being a Sailor Senshi had always been a part-time job. But now…

Mamoru sank back into a chair and leaned forward, a blank expression carefully masking his own emotions. "Minna, if we're going to do this, if we're going to restore the Earth and Moon Kingdoms…" He paused, unsure of how to continue.

Agitated, he stood up and cleared his throat. "I guess I'm just going to come right out and say it. From now on, the restoration, our rule…that's going to be a full-time job. I won't have time to _be_ Chiba Mamoru." He ran a hand through his inky black hair. "And that's okay. With great power comes great responsibility. I accepted that a thousand years ago and I've accepted that now."

He let his words sink in as he tried to think of the most gracious way to go on. "But that's _my_ decision," he continued after a moment, turning to look each girl square in the face. "You all have wonderful lives now. You've all worked so hard and given so much already. You have to decide for yourselves if you are willing to give that all up."

When Makoto began to open her mouth in protest, Mamoru turned and silenced her with a wave of his hand. "I really want EVERYONE to think about this. You will have my full blessing in whatever you decide to do…"

"Oh, cut the crap, Mamoru," Rei interrupted, her eyes flashing with annoyance and startling Mamoru into silence. "You're forgetting who you're talking to. I was Serenity's guardian long before I was Hino Rei. I accepted my destiny a long time ago. Besides," she added, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder, "I'm not just doing this out of duty. I'm doing this _for _Usagi."

One by one, the girls nodded in agreement. "There's nothing to think about, Mamoru," Minako told him. "I'd have done anything for Usagi already before…all of this," she continued, gesturing around her.

They glanced back at the television screen. The news continued to be bombarded with eye-witness testimony, 'more' expert testimony, and up-to-the-minute news alerts. Stories were flying left and right about the Silver Millennium, the Earth Kingdom, the royal family, and the Sailor Senshi, while just as many nonbelievers were labeling the accounts as ludicrous.

"We need to set the record straight," Makoto mused. "Now we just have to figure out 'how.'"

It didn't take long. Ami looked at them, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "I've always wanted to go to New York…"

_The Earth Turns  
The Sun Burns  
But I Die  
Without You_

--New York City, The United Nations--

"This is outrageous!" The United States ambassador shouted, jumping to his feet in disgust. "Do you take us for fools? This story of yours is absolute nonsense!"

Mamoru wanted to shake him. Nonsense? The events and exploits surrounding the Sailor Senshi had been widely reported over the years. But even so, he could understand that the entire tale of the Silver Millennium was a little hard to swallow at first. He could sympathize with the man's disbelief. However, every time he or one of the girls tried to explain themselves, they were immediately shouted down by the representative. He was quickly losing his patience.

Usagi's soft voice brushed through his mind. _Mamo-chan, watashi no koto, shinjite. _

_Believe in me. _

Mamoru inhaled slowly. The world had to know of their sacrifices. 'Her' sacrifices. Unleashing his temper on the rude diplomat would hardly make things run any more smoothly.

He nodded to Sailor Mercury, who immediately began to access the Moon Kingdom's database and upload its files onto the large screen behind them.

A collective gasp filled the room as images of the Silver Millennium flashed before the audience. The outspoken ambassador spluttered for a moment, but his surrounding neighbors collectively silenced him with a glare. The man took his seat, his mouth agape and his eyes wide. It was very difficult to deny the story when proof lay before them.

Mamoru cleared his throat and began their tale. "A thousand years ago…"

_Without You  
The Tides Change  
The Boys Run  
The Oceans Crash_

--Tokyo, Japan, Tokyo Tower--

Countless camera flashes lit up the room. Hundreds of reporters from all around the world flooded the large auditorium, each calling out questions in their native languages. Translators added to the din by alternating between Japanese and English. The girls and Mamoru were in the middle of a huge press conference, trying their best to answer each question.

"The ruins of the Silver Millennium had always been masked by magic. With the restoration by the _ginzuisho_, scientists will now be able to view the remains on the moon, as well as those on the other planets," Sailor Mercury explained to one group of enthusiastic reporters.

"The Senshi have always thought it best to allow nations to solve their own domestic and international problems. It is our policy to only intervene when supernatural forces are at work. That is why we have decided to come public now; the Earth was in a major crisis and only magic could restore it. Now we plan on lending our aide as much as possible to prevent a similar tragedy from ever occurring again," Sailor Venus spoke in flawless English to one of several international news anchors.

And then, the inevitable.

"Where's Sailor Moon?"

_The Crowds Roar  
The Days Soar  
The Babies Cry  
Without You _

Silence. A wave of sadness fell over the girls as they looked at each other, unsure of how to answer. But before they could address the question, Mamoru stepped forward.

"The power of the _ginzuisho_ drains the life-force of its user. As you can imagine, Sailor Moon had to use an unfathomable amount of energy to do what she did. She has to recover, and that's what she's doing now. We don't know how long that is going to take. " When the reporters bombarded him with follow-up questions, he stepped back from the podium, effectively ending any more discussion.

The girls all glanced at him uneasily, but dared not give their own account of events. Everyone felt it was unwise to mislead the public. But they needed Mamoru to keep going. And if his unwavering belief fueled the fire…they would not quash it so heartlessly.

The news media didn't make nearly as much of a fuss about the change in topic as might have been expected. However, there were so many 'other' questions that were still unanswered that the group of reporters immediately showered the Senshi and Mamoru with those.

"Prince Endymion, will you try to reestablish the Earth Kingdom?"

_The Moon Glows  
The River Flows  
But I Die  
Without You_

Mamoru stepped forward again. "My duty is and always has been to the people of the Earth. I would be honored if they would allow me to serve them in an official capacity again. However, that is 'their' decision to make."

_The World Revolves_

"The Earth has changed since my family ruled its people. I cannot and will not ignore that fact. You have established different governments and developed different ways of life. However, I must remind you of the past threats to Earth by supernatural forces, the catastrophic tragedy that nearly befell us, and other future problems we all will likely encounter. I ask that you allow us to serve you in this manner. But we will support you, regardless of your decision."

_Colors Renew_

--Two Weeks Earlier, New York City, The United Nations--

"While we cannot grant you sovereignty, the overwhelming will of the people can," the secretary general addressed the assembly, the Senshi, and Mamoru. "This decision is unlike any other seen by this council. We are still unclear of exactly how we should continue. There is a lot of new ground we must cover, and a lot of new territory we must explore. But for now, let us work together to find a common ground and serve our people." Mamoru and the girls bowed as the room filled with applause.

_It's begun, Usako._ Mamoru thought to himself as he slowly approached the podium. _Rest, and when you return, we will fight to protect our kingdom. Together._

_But I Know Blue  
Only Blue  
Lonely Blue  
Without You _

--Present Day--

"MAMORU-SAN!" Luna startled Mamoru out of his reverie. He looked around, startled. He was in his room, at his desk, an empty mug held in his hands. How long had he been reminiscing?

He glanced down at the same stack of papers that littered the top. He was nowhere near finished with the proposal that would be presented later that morning. He looked at his watch and groaned again. He would have to improvise. He needed to get ready.

"I'm sorry, Luna," he apologized absently as he headed towards the bathroom. Luna leapt in front of him and he stumbled, trying to avoid her tail.

"Mamoru-san," she repeated gently, an anxious look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said a little guiltily. "What were we talking about?"

_Could you 'please' leave me alone for a little while?_

Luna hesitated, jumped on top of the sink, and looked up at him with large, pleading eyes. "The ceremony's at 10 tonight," she whispered slowly, willing him to listen to her.

_The Mind Churns  
The Heart Yearns  
The Tears Dry  
Without You _

His eyes narrowed. "I told you before, I'm not going," he spat angrily. "And I also said that it's ridiculous that you all are wasting your time with it!"

Luna hastily jumped down and ran out of the room. "Mamoru-san," she tried again. "It's for the girls…they 'need' to do this…"

"She's not dead!" He nearly roared, slamming the door in her face and twisting the shower knobs as hard as he could. He stepped into the shower and let the water run down his body. He rested his head against the tiled wall, squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his fists.

She wasn't dead. He 'knew' she wasn't' dead. He 'knew' they would be together again. But when…?

_Life Goes On  
But I'm Gone  
Cause I Die_

"I don't know how long I can do this without you, Usako," he choked out, raising his head to let the stream wash away his tears.

_Without You_

----------------------------------

There, the 5th chapter is finally finished! It a lot more difficult to write because I was unsure of how to approach a somewhat political topic…but I got through it in a way that I think is alright.

And I think that's the last real angst-y chapter for awhile. With the hard part out of the way, I finally get to delve into the storyline I 'really' wanna explore: What's really up with Usagi:)

Like I said before, comments are always welcome. Stay warm, everyone!


	6. Chapter Six: Turn the Page

Hello everyone! I can't believe how quickly this chapter came to me. I literally spent 'days' pouring over exactly how I was going to begin it. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to come up with anything that made me happy. Then, a little phrase popped into my head from the book 'Wicked' by Gregory Maguire…and that was it. I finished this one up in two sittings :)

Again, thanks to everyone who has commented on my story. I know I say it over and over again, but I really appreciate the feedback. As always, please read and review :)

Standard disclaimers apply. Sailor Moon and its characters aren't mine, just some of the ideas.

Stay warm, everyone!

Until We Meet Again

Chapter 6: Turn the Page

_"What story do you want to hear tonight?"_

_The little girl stared with wide-eyes up at her mother. Silence followed. Such a silly question. Her mother knew exactly which story she wanted to hear._

_The mother laughed. "Don't you want to hear something new? We've read this one every night this week!" _

_Still, she shouldn't have been surprised. The stories about the Sailor Senshi were among the most well-known and beloved in the world. After all, they had everything little girls loved to hear: Strong, magical girls. Triumphant battles over evil. A romance that spanned a thousand years. They had been her own favorite stories when she was a little girl. _

_She took a deep breath and began. "A thousand years ago, the world was on the brink of destruction. People were sick and hungry. The cities had crumbled around them. The forests had died, the lakes dried up. Time was running out, and everyone had given up hope."_

_The daughter lay quietly in bed, listening intently to her mother. "Everyone?"_

_Her mother smiled. "Everyone…except Princess Serenity. She had defied the odds before. After all, she had saved her friends and her prince from the wicked Queen Beryl and all-consuming Chaos. She was determined to save them again."_

_She cupped her hands together, acting out the story. "She knew that she would pay the ultimate price to save them. But she loved her friends, her prince, and her home so much that she never thought twice about it. Using the 'maboroshi no ginzuisho', Princess Serenity, healed the earth and all of its people. But at such a price…it took everything she had to give. The 'ginzuisho' broke apart and the princess died."_

_It didn't matter that she had heard the story before. Tears glistened in the daughter's eyes. "It's not fair. She gave everything to save her friends and the prince. And now she can't be with them. It's not fair!"_

_Her mother smiled gently. "But that's not the end of the story. Legend has it that before she died, the princess promised her prince that someday she would return. They 'would' be together again. To this day, he holds on to her promise. He waits until the day they will meet again." _

_She reached over to turn out the light, but her daughter grabbed her sleeve. "Did she ever come back?"_

_The mother kissed her forehead softly. "Not yet," she replied as she switched off the light._

---------------

The tale and several like it had become common bedtime stories for the children of the Crystal Millennium. But to many, the tale of Princess Serenity was nothing more than a legend. Like so many things, as the years passed, the truth of the story disappeared into antiquity. Even the few steadfast believers had lost hope of ever seeing Usagi again.

Even Sailor Mars.

For years, as one by one her friends had slowly lost hope, she alone continued to believe in the king's unwavering conviction. But if King Endymion's faith could not be shaken, then Sailor Mars vowed that her own faith would not be either. But it was so difficult…year after year, with not so much as a sign…

Still, it was 'hope' that had her secretly sneaking out of the Crystal Palace late at night on the anniversary of her friend's death. It had become something of a ritual for her to honor Usagi's memory at the Hikawa Shrine.

In the beginning, when the death had been so fresh and sharp and painful, she would visit the shrine almost nightly, feverishly channeling the sacred fire for news. But as the years passed and the fire shed no light on the future, her daily visits dwindled to weeks, her weekly visits to months…now, it was only on the anniversary of Usagi's death that Sailor Mars would travel to the shrine.

With her grandfather dead and her own services needed elsewhere, the Hikawa Shrine had become neglected and was in desperate need of repairs. Still, she couldn't bare to pray anywhere else. She had such a deep connection to the shrine. It reminded her of simpler times, of another life…

She shook her head and climbed the steps, careful of the rain and the crumbling stone. 'Someday, I'm going to restore this place,' she vowed as she glanced around in disapproval. The porch needed to be swept, the roof repaired…she caught herself and smiled wanly. Long ago, she had cursed this part of her life, the part that had ostracized her from the rest of the world. The part that had her labeled as a 'freak' and a 'snob.' All until Usagi…

Usagi.

Still so difficult to think about…

She entered the shrine, removed her shoes, and did her best to clean herself. The old Rei would have reprimanded someone like her for being remiss in her rituals, but now she was doing the best she could with what she had to work with.

Still, old habits die hard…

The room of the sacred fire was dark and bare, but with a flick of her fingers, she soon had a strong fire burning in the pit. She knelt slowly, stared intently into the flames, and clasped her hands together in prayer.

And it was as if she had never left.

Sailor Mars closed her eyes and began to pray, hoping that something, 'anything' would give her a sign about the fate of her friend. Something that would renew her hope, their hope…

The King's hope.

For a moment, her concentration faltered and tears began to swim in her eyes. The king had never truly recovered from the loss of Usagi. Year after year, he would do nothing else but concentrate on the well-being of the people of Earth. He was so meticulous and thorough, and little by little, they entrusted him with more and more power. Still, this was no way to live a life. The laughter had gone out of him. He was unable to find true joy in anything. As the years passed, he was slowly slipping away from them.

And this frightened Sailor Mars more than anything. She had already lost one dear friend. She couldn't bare to lose another.

And yet his grief and the overwhelming and unrelenting responsibilities were taking its toll on Endymion. And to make matters worse, rumors of unrest and rebellion sprouting from a small group of power-hungry individuals was on the rise.

'How quickly they forget that it was this very power that had decimated the Earth in the first place,' she thought angrily.

The Earth would need a strong leader as a guide through such a crisis, and to remind them of the terrible consequences of unrestrained power…and while Sailor Mars knew that the king wielded the power to quell any violence, she also knew that he did not have the heart…

'Hurry up, Usagi!' The thought unconsciously flashed through her mind. 'You're always late for everything!' Just how many years had her friend been gone? She had lost count.

But given the circumstances, she could hardly blame herself.

The _ginzuisho_ had, among other things, given the citizens of the Crystal Millennium unnaturally long and healthy lifespans. And it seemed to have given the senshi and the king even longer than that…

She took a deep breath and tried to clear her mind. With something that used to be second nature to her, Sailor Mars was definitely out of practice with channeling. Everything was distracting. 'Someday…'

She stopped mid-thought. 'No, concentrate!' She reprimanded herself. And breathing in and out, she let the sound of the crackling fire lull her into a trance.

-------------------

Sailor Mars' eyes snapped open. Her legs were on fire from sitting _seiza_ for so long. The sacred fire had almost run its course, its embers emitting a dull amber glow in the fire pit. A full moon was high in the sky and the stars had shifted. Just how long had she been channeling?

With a sigh, she stood slowly and reached for the nearby bucket of water to douse the remaining simmering ashes. Another year, the same results.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

After all of these years, the disappointment should not have been such a gut-wrenching blow. But it always was. Year after year, try after try, she had always been so 'sure' that 'this' time would be different than the rest.

Or maybe she had just wanted to give the king and her friends something to hold on to. Now she would come back as she did every year: empty-handed. Not that they knew about her secret trips. She had become a master in keeping to the shadows and making sure that her heels never made a sound. She never wanted to give her friends 'false' hope. No, she kept the yearly disappointments to herself.

Sailor Mars left the shrine slowly. The clouds had lifted and the moonlight illuminated her path, allowing her to take a closer look at the shrine. She frowned again at the warped wooden foundation, the overgrown greenery…

'Someday,' she told herself again as she made her way back to the stone steps, 'after we take care of the…'

Suddenly, a bolt of white-hot electricity shot through her body. The hairs on her arms stood on end and she collapsed to the ground, clutching her chest.

She couldn't breathe.

Her heart was pounding at a furious pace, almost as if it were ready to fly out from under her breast and soar to the sky. She tried to breathe in, but her chest was so tight. Darkness began to close in on her.

What was going on?

Suddenly, the part of the _nijizuisho_ that had fused with her star-seed all of those years ago exploded from her chest and shot into the sky like a rocket. And just like that, she was able to breathe again. Sailor Mars sucked in big gulps of air as she tried to clear her vision and, more importantly, her mind.

The _nijizuisho_…what did this mean?!

A few heartbeats later, her communicator beeped frantically, demanding her answer. Sucking in a few more breaths, she was greeted by the worried, but very alert face of Sailor Mercury.

"I'm coming," Sailor Mars promised, not even giving her comrade a chance to speak. She quickly closed the device and jumped to her feet. With a burst of renewed energy, she rushed towards the Crystal Palace. She had no idea what had just happened, but after years of 'nothing', she felt something new gently flutter in the pit of her stomach.

Hope.

--------------------------

While Sailor Mars might not have known how many years Usagi had been gone, there was one person in the palace and very much awake who did.

Before that first memorial all of those years ago, the king had vehemently refused to attend. He knew Usako was not dead. A memorial service would be pointless. Keeping with tradition, he refused to commemorate this anniversary either. Still, he could not stop thinking about her.

She had promised. She had 'promised' that they would be together again. She 'never' broke a promise. And yet it was almost a millennia… These thoughts were a litany in his head.

He was desperate to distract himself before he started to scream in frustration. And he had read the same long treaty over and over for an hour before realizing that he hadn't comprehended a word of it.

She 'promised.'

But God, it was so hard…

And then…

The King of Earth fell forward onto his desk. His head was pounding, his chest so tight it hurt to breathe. His heart was racing, and something deeper…was…

Just faintly…

Pulsing…tugging…

Endymion went rigid, his breathe caught in his throat. It was faint, so faint... but it was there. After years of nothing, after years of uncertainty...

The silver cord that bound them together.

Usagi. Usako.

With a burst of energy that he hadn't felt in years, the king sprang from his chair and rushed out of the room. When normally he would have ensured that his clothing and hair were immaculate, nothing was further from his mind. He didn't even bother with a glance at the mirror at his disheveled appearance.

His years moonlighting as Tuxedo Kamen ensured that his footfalls made no noise on the marble floor. Still, though it was late, his activity did not go unnoticed. Staff were immediately notified the moment he stepped from his room. Lights flickered and voices murmured in confusion. By the time the king had reached the command center, Sailor Mercury was already in a conference with his top generals.

Although she had many gifts, Sailor Mercury was not keenly sensitive to changes in energy like Sailor Mars or the King. But the shock she felt moments ago had roused her from a deep sleep. She hadn't felt something so strong in such a long time and it frightened her, though she kept it well hidden. She stopped mid-sentence of her analysis and looked up at the king worriedly. She hadn't seen him act in such a way since…

Since…

A hand flew to her mouth. "Mam…majesty," she almost slipped, startled as she saw that long-lost spark return to his eyes.

He looked at her for a moment. Then, for the first time in hundreds of years, he smiled.

"It's Usako," he whispered as his hand rose to cover his heart. "I think…I think she's finally back."

--------------------

The story had broken to the world in a matter of hours. The return of…the princess? Hadn't that tale just been a childhood bedtime story?

But the news spread like wildfire. Researchers poured over articles of history from the 21st century, analysts speculated, and the public was in a flurry of excitement as the king himself addressed the people, quelling the rumors but leaving several more questions unanswered.

The king produced a picture of a stunning young woman. The crowd gasped and for a moment, the room full of anxious reporters was silent. Even with just a photograph, such an outdated piece of technology, her radiant beauty shone through. Long golden hair, crystal blue eyes… anyone seeing the picture would immediately recognize her for who she was.

His eyes were shining as he glanced at the picture and then cleared his throat.

"This is… my wife. Serenity. The Queen of the Crystal Millennium. And the savior of the earth." The crowd began to buzz with questions, but he held up his hand to silence them.

"We have reason to believe that she has finally returned to us. But," he held up his hand again, "we are unable to locate or contact her. Given what has happened and the time that's passed, we can only imagine that she is confused or disoriented. So I would ask that you please, 'please' keep a lookout for Serenity and contact the palace if you have any information regarding the search." He stepped from the podium and let the press secretary continue with the conference. He hurried to the next room where the Sailor Senshi were feverishly using everything at their disposal to find their friend.

"Anything?" He asked anxiously. Sailor Mercury shook her head, not even looking up from her work at the computer.

"Then we need to expand the search. Sailor Venus…"

"I'm one step ahead of you. I've already sent out search parties."

-----------------------

"Can you believe it?!"

A group of young middle-school girls gathered together before class began, comparing notes.

"He rarely makes appearances! He's so handsome!"

"And he's always so sullen! But it looked like he was about to cry!"

"And the queen is so beautiful! But she doesn't look Japanese at all!"

"She's 'not' Japanese. She's Lunarian, remember?"

"I don't care 'what' she is. I just wish 'my' hair looked like that!"

"Can you imagine waiting all of this time just for 'one' person? How romantic!"

"But I had always thought it was just a fairytale that my mom told me as a bedtime story!"

The girls immediately scattered to their seats and stood as their young sensei entered the room. After taking attendance, she looked down at her desk, then back up at her class with a great big grin and a twinkle in her eye.

"So, who has heard the big news today?"

Every hand in the room shot up quickly.

She giggled softly. "Good, good! It's a very big deal. The biggest thing to happen in your lifetime. And probably in mine too!" The class laughed as she smiled again and walked the length of the room. "And we won't even get 'into' how long that's been!" She shot a humorous glance at a couple of snickering boys sitting in the corner.

"However, in light of everything that's happened, I decided to switch up the lesson a little bit. And yes, you 'will' be getting you tests back at the end of the hour," she paused a moment for the groans, "but first, let's get down to business."

The sensei took her seat and after a moment, the class followed suit. "Okay, how many of you know the tale of the King and Queen?" About half of the class raised their hands. "My mom used to it to me as a bedtime story," one of the girls sitting in the front row replied. Many of her friends nodded in agreement.

Their sensei cracked another grin. "Now 'that's' the short story! Their tale goes back even 'further' than that! Does anyone know 'that' story?" The class stared at her blankly.

She laughed again. "I thought so. History 'always' seems to be neglected and only the romantic parts remakn. So that's why I figured it's probably best that we covered the history of the Crystal Millennium before we get into the political part." And so began her lesson, with the tale of Silver Millennium, the battles of the past, the princess' sacrifice…and the founding of the Crystal Millennium.

"After the princess had saved the Earth, the world was literally turned upside down. She didn't just restore the Earth. She restored the memories of anyone who had been from the Silver Millennium. So there were thousands of people who demanded the return of the monarchy, though there were several countries and the king himself who were against it. Their opposition was for different reasons, however. The king has always been an advocate of the people. He would not resume power unless the people wished it."

The sensei stood up, stretched slowly, and began to walk around the room. "And while some countries were not so quick to give up their stalwart governments, leaders thought it wise for the king and the Sailor Senshi to be in charge of inter-'planet' diplomacy and protection. Anyone care to try and explain why?"

Her question was met with silence until a boy sitting towards the back of the room raised his hand. "A thousand years ago, the earth had no idea life existed on other planets." The class laughed at such absurdity, but immediately silenced as the sensei nodded her head.

"That's exactly right," she smiled warmly. "And yes, it's hard to believe. The people of earth had always speculated, but had never found any evidence. Then, one day, their entire understanding of the universe was shattered. No country was 'prepared' to deal with any otherworldly life, let alone threat. So at first, what they decided to do was establish a sort of confederation, very similar to the United Nations that existed in the 21st century. It was decided that this sort of group would meet in Tokyo, and with the permission of _Heisei Tennou, _then the reigning emperor of the royal house of the Chrysanthemum Throne, they began to construct the crystal palace in order to accommodate their organization. And while King Endymion and the Inner Senshi were granted the authority to establish relations and provide protection, the countries had to agree on a course of action for them to take. Needless to say, that didn't last very long." The class giggled again as their sensei shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So the first type of sovereignty the king was granted was inter-planetary. As he built up the trust of the rest of the population who was 'not' part of the Silver Millennium, countries began to ask for advice and assistance for domestic affairs and natural disasters. As the years have passed and their power as protectors has grown, the king with the _kinzuisho_ and the Senshi with their powers have helped ensure our prosperity." She glanced up at the digital clock. "And that's where we're going to stop for today. But…" she whipped out her bag and with it, a stack of papers, "come and get 'em!"

One by one, the students slowly trudged to the front of the room to retrieve their tests. Some grinned at their scores, while others scowled at the red marks. One girl rushed back to her seat happily and playfully tugged on her close friend's long black pigtail. "How'd you do, Usagi-chan?"

--------------------

And with that, Chapter 6 is finished. A lot of information, but I hope it clears up some things…but also has you asking more questions. :) As always, comments are appreciated. Have a nice Valentine's Day, everyone!


	7. Chapter Seven: Wake Me Up Inside

-Updated 10/17-

Hey everyone! I finally figured out exactly 'what' was bothering me about this chapter: A 'big' plot element was missing! I was initially thinking about just adding it to the next new chapter, but it makes more sense to add it here. I highly recommend that you go back and reread this one; hopefully, it'll clear up some of my sloppy writing!

That being said, I'm still going back and tweaking previous chapters for grammar, spelling, and very minor content. However, you don't need to reread them to fully understand everything that's going on.

As always, comments are appreciated. 'Sailor Moon' and its characters are not mine, just some of the story ideas. Also, the quote in the beginning of this story is from the (fantastic) TV series 'Medium', which is owned by NBC.

Enjoy!

Until We Meet Again

Chapter Seven: Wake Me Up Inside

_What makes us all human? I have a theory. We all eat, we all sleep, we all dream. Dreams reveal us to ourselves. The people we are, the people we'd like to be. _

_Dreams are the gateway to our humanity. _

--------------------

It was just a 'slight' shift in the air, so slight that if anyone else had been standing guard, they wouldn't have noticed the difference. However, nothing passed the vigilant gaze of the Gatekeeper of Time; it was her duty to note anything awry, and centuries of experience had honed her keen senses. She clasped her staff tightly and spun on a heel to face the strange new presence. Her body tensed and her violet eyes narrowed as she peered into the dense fog around her. No one was permitted to enter the gate to the fourth dimension; time was much too fragile to toy with.

After a moment, the fog lifted slightly and Sailor Pluto's eyes widened in surprise. She immediately dropped to one knee and bowed her head in respect. "Queen Serenity," she murmured in a soft, rich voice. "It is an honor."

The queen's gentle eyes were filled with crystalline tears. Instantly a tight knot began to form in Pluto's stomach. There could be only reason for the monarch's visit.

"It's not fair." The words slipped out before she had a chance to bite her wayward tongue.

"I know."

Sailor Pluto shook her dark head in disbelief. "But my queen, I have watched the threat most carefully. It is not yet time to act."

'It is not yet time to wake her.'

The unspoken words shimmered heavily between them.

The queen clasped her hands together and slowly shook her silver head. "You can't know how much it pains me to place this burden on her shoulders again." Tears streaked across her pale cheeks.

The Gatekeeper bowed her head and closed her eyes, sharing in Queen Serenity's intense grief. She would never understand why fate had been so cruel to someone who had given so much of herself. "But why now? Why do this so soon?"

The queen smiled sadly. "Haven't you been watching, my dear?" She tried to lighten the mood even through her tears. "You must have seen how much the Sailor Senshi have grown in strength and power."

Sailor Pluto nodded in acknowledgement. "Of course. The girls have had a thousand years to practice and perfect their magic."

"And you must have also seen what happened to the _nijizuisho_ when the _ginzuisho_ split apart all those years ago," the queen continued, wringing her hands together in agitation.

Pluto frowned, puzzled by Queen Serenity's line of questioning. "Yes, of course I did. The crystals were placed inside the Senshi and the Prince for safekeeping until it is time for the Princess' return."

"And where, exactly, did they keep the shards for so long?"

Confusion clouded the Senshi's lovely features. "Inside themselves…"

"Where, my dear? 'Where' inside themselves?"

Pluto opened her mouth, then closed it as she wracked her brain for an answer. After a moment, she lowered her eyes to the ground and shook her dark head. "I don't know, my queen," she admitted finally. It was something she had never taken the time to think about. Now, as she stopped to reflect, she realized that it was a question worth pursuing. Where 'were' the _nijizuisho_ exactly?

The queen closed the distance between the two of them and gently lifted the senshi's chin with her hand so that their eyes met. "It's things like this that we never stop to think about; we just take them for granted…and I'd be a hypocrite to blame everyone for their oversight; I did the same while I reigned over the Silver Millennium."

Queen Serenity slowly lowered her hand from Pluto's face until one finger lightly rested in the middle of Pluto's chest. Instantly a warmth from deep inside rose up to meet the queen's touch. It didn't hurt, but the Senshi cried out in surprise and backed away, breaking the contact. She had felt that feeling once before and it wasn't a time that evoked happy memories. "My star seed?" Pluto asked after a moment, waiting for the pounding in her heart to subside.

The queen nodded firmly. "You star seed, the essence of your powers as a Sailor Senshi." She dropped her hand to her side and began to pace slowly back and forth. "When the _nijizuisho_ disappeared into the Inner Senshi's bodies, they didn't go just 'any' old place. No, those shards recognized the souls of those whom the princess held most dear to her heart. So the crystals latched onto the Senshi and Prince's star seeds and bonded with them. Those five are the _nijizuisho_'s keepers until the princess herself returns to claim them as the _ginzuisho_ again."

Though the explanation was confusing, Pluto nodded in acknowledgement. She had learned long before that there were some things in this world, like the _ginzuisho_, that could never be truly understood; sometimes, it was just better to accept explanations at face value, no questions asked. But that 'still' didn't explain the queen's sense of urgency to return the _ginzuisho _to the Princess. "But why not return the _nijizuisho_ to the princess in the future when she 'truly' needs it?" Pluto pressed. "The threat is not truly upon them. It's still not yet time!"

Queen Serenity shook her head and smiled bitterly. "But the seeds have been planted and are sprouting as we speak." She stopped mid-step and whirled forward to face the Guardian of Time. "Do you remember where the _nijizuisho_ were carried all those years ago? I placed them inside my most trusted and loyal subjects who were to act as guardians of each crystal until the princess needed their power. Like they have now, the _nijizuisho_ bonded with my seven carriers, became a part of them. As the guardians grew in strength and power, so did the _nijizuisho_ pieces they were carrying because both were bonded together."

Amethyst eyes widened as Pluto began to comprehend 'exactly' what the queen was implying. "Oh my…" She fumbled for words, unable to conceal her shock.

Queen Serenity nodded her head. "The _nijizuisho_ didn't have 'that' much time to bond and absorb energy from their original carriers, so any energy that the shards gained was really insignificant. But now… the _nijizuisho_ merged with the Inner Senshi and the Prince's star seeds a thousand years ago. As the Senshi and Prince mastered their magic and gained power, the shards inside of them slowly stole bits and pieces of the new-found energy."

The full impact of the queen's words finally registered with a bang. Sailor Pluto staggered a bit before sitting heavily on the ground, bewildered by what she was hearing. She knew the queen spoke the truth, but it was still hard to believe. "So when the _nijizuisho_ reunite, the _ginzuisho_ will be even 'more' powerful that ever…" She shuddered as she began to think of the reprecussions.

"Yes, it's frightening. It's 'terrifying'. The single most powerful object in our universe will have increased its power." The queen let the words hang in the air for a moment before she spoke again in a much more hesitant voice. "And I'm afraid…I'm afraid for my daughter." Fresh tears filled her silver eyes again. "All of that extra strength and power colliding together when the _nijizuisho_ merge again to create the _ginzuisho_…I'm afraid it will kill her!"

Queen Serenity sank beside Pluto to the ground, her shoulders shaking with emotion. "I wanted to give her back those years she lost as a teenager when first becoming Sailor Moon…but I can't put this off any longer. She must fulfill her destiny as the rightful heir to the Moon Kingdom."

'And she must fulfill her promise to the Prince.'

Sailor Pluto sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "What were you planning to do?"

After a moment, Queen Serenity regained her composure and stood with her hands clasped in front of her. "If all seven shards were to enter the Princess at the same time, I'm afraid that the power surge would kill her. Instead, what I'm going to do is remove one shard from each Senshi at a time and give it to the Princess, allowing her body and her 'own' power to become accustomed to it before repeating the process over again with another Senshi. There 'should' be enough time for her to absorb all 7 _nijizuisho_ in time to combat the threat to the Earth…"

Pluto nodded in agreement. The wise queen's plan was a sound one, but there was still one small detail that continued to bubble in the pit of her stomach.

"But if the princess will not need the power of the _ginzuisho_ for some time, must you return her memories 'now'?"

Queen Serenity smiled slightly and shook her head. "It is a little…complicated. When the Princess selflessly sacrificed her life, her power was so strong that her greatest wishes were given an energy all their own, ensuring that they would come true. Since she most desired a normal life, a 'normal' life is what she shall have until the _ginzuisho_'s powers are needed. It is then and 'only' then that her memories will be unlocked, she will achieve her ultimate destiny, and finally be able to fulfill her second wish: To be with the Prince again."

The Guardian of Time sighed and slowly rose to her feet. She could not change destiny; she could only help ensure that it came to pass. That was her 'own' destiny. "Which Senshi shall you begin with?"

-That Morning-

While the palace had been scrambling to make sense of the long-awaited signs, fourteen-year-old Usagi was fast asleep, oblivious to the excitement. But that was all about to change.

A warm red light entered through her window and slowly began to envelop the room. And while usually it took no less than three alarm clocks and her mother to wake Usagi for school, the strange light startled her out of her sleep.

She groaned softly and squinted. "What…?" She mumbled sleepily. Where was THAT coming from?

'If this is a new alarm clock, Mom definitely got her money's worth," she thought to herself as she pulled the blankets back over her head with a groan.

'Not that I'm gonna let 'her' know that!' With a smle, she closed her eyes again, willing herself back to sleep. If she played her cards right, she could lay in bed for at 'least' another half an hour before her mother came knocking on her door.

The light intensified and Usagi, exasperated, threw the covers back off and scowled. 'Fine!' She thought, sitting up slowly. 'You win…'

She stopped and her eyes opened wide in disbelief. The light had taken shape and was hovering directly over her bed. She sat as still as a statue, unsure of what to do or what to think.

But before she could act, the light slowly moved forward to rest on the center of her forehead. Her head began to warm and throb, but it was like no headache she had ever experienced before.

Usagi grabbed her head in her hands and clenched her eyes shut. It hurt. It hurt 'so' much. The heat intensified until she thought she would burst into flames. The pounding was almost unbearable, as if something were trying to leap from her head and escape…

'_Yamete_…please…stop.' It hurt so much to think. 'Please…'

And then…a tiny voice…

'_Watashi…watashi wa dare? Who…who am I? _

Pictures flashed before her eyes. A pretty girl in a white dress, power flowing from a crystal she held in her outstretched hands, beautiful blonde hair whipping behind her…the elite Sailor Senshi lending her their power…together fighting a hideous red-haired witch…

'_Iya! Tatakakunatte! No! I don't want to fight anymore! 'Noomaru ni naritai! I just want to be normal! _

And then, a final bloodcurdling scream.

'_IYAAA!' _

Usagi clamped her hands over her ears, but she couldn't keep the loud cry from echoing over and over inside her head. And that was the straw that broke the camel's back; she couldn't take it anymore. She started screaming right along with the voice.

_ I just want to be normal! _

And then, suddenly, the red light bounced off of her forehead as if a wall had instantly been erected there to stop the pain. The light hovered over her for another moment, as if unsure of what to do next. Finally, it shot towards her chest and quickly vanished inside. Her hair stood on end as fire coursed through her body from head to toe.

It was only then that Usagi realized she was still screaming when she heard footsteps pounding down the hallway. Her parents wrenched open her bedroom door and rushed to her side. "Usagi-chan!" Her mother cried, putting her arms around her daughter and rocking her gently. "_Doushita no_? What's wrong?!"

Usagi was covered from head to toe in sweat. Tears were streaming down her face as she breathed in and out in short, tiny gasps. And while the pain had stopped, she felt different, much more sensitive to the world around her…and that frightened her more than 'anything' else that had just happened.

What was going on?

She didn't speak for a moment, but as her mother continued to rock her back and forth, she tried her best to calm herself down and sort through what had just happened.

"_Doushita no_?" Her mother pressed again worriedly.

What 'was' wrong?

Whatever had just happened seemed much too real for Usagi's peace of mind. The light, the pain, the visions, the voice…. She shook her head. It could have been a nightmare. She dearly hoped it was a nightmare. But there were just some things she 'couldn't 'have created on her own. Like the pain in that girl's voice…it had seemed like a living entity…

But if it wasn't a nightmare, that meant…

…she had seen something that had 'really' happened.

Usagi breathed in and out slowly. "It was a dream, Mama," she finally replied, trying to convince not only her parents, but herself as well.

"It was only a dream."

-------------------------

Not surprisingly, Usagi had a very difficult time trying to fall back asleep. She was almost afraid to. That pain…that scream…so after tossing and turning for hours, she decided to give up and get ready for school. And for the first time in quite awhile, she was the first person at the kitchen table. She turned the television on to an early morning cartoon show and tried her best to pay attention to the story in order to keep from falling back asleep.

After awhile, her mother padded softly into the kitchen. Surprised her daughter was already awake, she walked over and gave Usagi a quick hug. "Usagi-chan, _daijoubu_? Are you okay?"

Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but a big yawn escaped instead. She smiled sheepishly as her mother chuckled.

Satisfied, she went back to the kitchen. Soon, a delicious smell filled the room and Usagi's worries instantly disappeared. "Mama, you're making pancakes?" Her favorite breakfast, and on a school day no less. As always, her mother knew 'just' what to do to make her feel better.

As the pancakes sizzled, Usagi's spirits lifted. The nightmare aside, the day was starting out well enough. When her father eventually came down the stairs, he was greeted to the sight of both his daughter and son giggling at the television screen. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he walked over and ruffled his children's hair affectionately.

When her mother set down a plate of piping-hot pancakes on the table, Usagi's night was all but forgotten. She piled a big stack on her plate and immediately began to shovel them into her mouth.

Then, as usual, her father changed the channel to one of the morning news stations…

…and that's when Usagi knew that the 'dream' she had really hadn't been a dream after all.

On the screen was the King of Crystal Tokyo himself. The sight of him alone was enough to cause Usagi to still her fork above a half-eaten pancake. She had never seen him so eager, happy, and…hopeful. Standing next to him was the legendary Sailor Senshi from her dream. But that didn't necessarily mean anything. She 'had' seen images of them before. They hadn't been using their powers, of course, but that didn't…

"This is my wife, Serenity," the King began, displaying the picture of the beautiful queen to a room crammed full of excited reporters and hundreds of camera flashes.

That beautiful blonde hair in such a unique style…those crystal blue eyes…such a serene and angelic face…

_Anyone seeing the picture would immediately recognize her for who she was._

The pancakes Usagi had so eagerly gobbled down a moment earlier threatened to come right back up again.

The girl in her dream…was the queen. Fighting a battle with the Sailor Senshi. And since the queen had only just returned, what Usagi must have seen what would happen in…

The future.

"We have reason to believe that she has finally returned to us."

The light in her room…it must have…

"But we are unable to locate or contact her."

…awakened…

The king continued to speak, but Usagi couldn't concentrate on anything else.

…something inside. Something different. Like…

Magic.

It explained the visions. It explained the light. It explained the new-found sensitivity…

'Oh, no," she thought over and over. The king continued his conference and her family began to buzz with excitement over the news, but Usagi couldn't think of anything else. 'I don't 'want' to feel different. I don't want to 'be' different. I just want to be a normal girl!'

---------------------------

"USAGI-CHAN!" A voice thundered behind her, breaking Usagi from her thoughts. She squealed and whirled around. Her friend had a big sly grin on her face. _"Moshi Moshi? _Wake up, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi shook her head and looked around in confusion. The classroom was nearly empty. "What…" Her stomach growled loudly, cutting her off.

Her friend giggled and tugged on a pigtail again. "It's lunchtime, Usagi!"

A few minutes later, Usagi and her friends were gathered under a tree with _bento_ lunches in their laps. But the girls were too excited to eat. There were much more pressing matters at hand. Now was the time for gossip.

"So, what do you think's gonna happen when they find her?"

"Oh, I don't know, what do 'you' think's gonna happen once they see each other after a thousand years apart?" The girls all squealed at the lewd suggestion.

"Come on, do you really think he's been faithful for 'all' of these years? I mean, that's a REALLY long time!"

Noticeably absent from all of the chatter was Usagi. Usually she would have been right on top of all of the news, speculating and whispering right along with them. But any mention of the queen made her feel…

Numb.

But it wasn't just that. She was bombarded by all of the energy around her coming from her classmates. Emotions everywhere she turned…she felt as if she were suffocating.

Usagi looked down at her lunch and winced. Her mother, as always, had packed a delicious-looking lunch, but in truth, she had no appetite. Even the thought of food made her feel ill. She needed to put some distance in-between herself and her friends. She needed some space to 'breathe'.

Quietly, she stood up with her bag and lunch in hand and walked to the edge of the school grounds while her friends continued to gossip excitedly with one another. They didn't even notice she had left.

Away from her friends, away from all others, made it easier to unwind and relax. Still, her head was no less foggy. She sat down by a tree and lost herself in her thoughts.

Sure, people who possessed magical abilities weren't completely uncommon anymore. Those who had lived during the Silver Millennium often regained their abilities during their current lifetimes. And that's probably what had happened the night before. But still…

Having magical talents changed everything. Magic users were coveted in society, and most viewed having them as an honor and a privilege. It was 'supposed' to be: They could explore and hone their abilities at special academies; job opportunities skyrocketed with something like 'that' on a resume; and if one were particularly gifted, he or she might be able to work in the palace or even become one of Crystal Tokyo's elite guards. Anyone else would jump at this opportunity of a lifetime.

But Usagi wasn't anyone else.

'I just want to be a normal girl!' Her own thoughts echoed the pain-filled voice she had heard the night before.

If she chose to explore her talents, she would have to leave her friends and family to study. She would be respected, but she would always feel apart from the rest of the world. People would expect more of her because of her special gifts; they'd want her to use them all the time. She'd be singled out…when all she just wanted to do was live a normal life…

"Usagi-chan!" Her friend rushed to her side and plopped on the grass right beside her. "_Doushita no?"_

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," she reassured her friend with a smile that she hoped was convincing. "I just didn't sleep very well last night, so I'm not very…"

"Focused?" Her friend teased. "No, that's normal! You're just so quiet. And that's 'not' normal!"

Despite the teasing, Usagi could feel her friend's unease and concern. "Really, I'm fine. I'll just sleep more tonight."

She must have been convincing because her friend began to relax. "Is that even possible?" She smiled, pulled out her own partially-eaten lunch, and got right down to business. "So, what do 'you' think about the news?" She didn't notice Usagi's grimace and downcast eyes. "I can't wait to see the queen. I'll bet she's even more beautiful in person!"

Usagi was silent as she gathered her thoughts. How could she explain something that her friend couldn't 'possibly' understand? So instead, she tried to be as aloof as possible on the subject. "I don't know. I've never really given the king or the Sailor Senshi much thought." 'Before today, at least.' Just thinking about them caused her chest to tighten. "They've always been sort of distant and in the background. But now…"

She shook her head as her feelings intensified. But rather then keep them inside, she finally decided to examine them…and was shocked at what she found. She was 'angry.' She was angry at magic, at the Senshi, at the king, even at destiny. "Now they're searching for the queen. The entire 'world' is looking for her. They've got all of these hopes and demands for her, and they haven't even found her yet." Her stomach churned at the thought. She could relate to the queen, could empathize with her; both of them just wanted to be normal girls.

Her friend's eyes widened in concern. "Usagi-chan…"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" Usagi exploded, her voice shaking, her hands curled into two tiny fists. "What if she wants to live her 'own' life with her 'own' hopes and dreams?" She couldn't tell if she was voicing her own outrage or if it was on behalf of the queen. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Their situations were similar…on a completely different scale, of course.

For a moment, there was silence as her friend pondered Usagi's rare outburst. Then, she reached over to give her friend a hug. She didn't know 'why' Usagi was so upset, but she 'did' know that it was important for her to understand the queen's motivations. "Usagi-chan, don't you remember the story?" She asked softly. "The queen did 'exactly' what she wanted to do. She didn't use her magic for 'herself'; she did it for her friends, her prince, her family, and for everyone living on Earth. She 'wanted' to save them all."

_She didn't do it for 'herself.'_

Her racing thoughts came to a screeching halt as those words echoed through Usagi's mind.

Of course…

She almost started to cry again, but this time, for an entirely different reason: Relief.

Her friend was right. Why hadn't she realized this before? The queen might not have wanted 'her' magical gifts, but she used them to save the ones she loved. Usagi could certainly understand that; she would do 'anything' to protect her friends and family. However, she lived in a peaceful, prosperous time. There wasn't any 'need' to use magic to defend anyone now. And she certainly didn't want to develop her abilities for any kind of 'personal' gain…

Her spirits began to rise. She didn't 'have' to tell anyone about her newfound skills. And maybe, with time, she would become adjusted to the energy and emotional sensitivity. And maybe, with a little practice, she could keep that part of herself well-hidden.

And maybe, just maybe, she could continue to be a normal girl after all.

-------------------------------

I love writing psyche chapters and I really missed writing about Usagi! Things are starting to come together, but I 'still' hope I've kept you all guessing and wanting to read more. Again, comments are always appreciated!


	8. Chapter Eight: Ray of Light

Sorry for the delay in updates, everyone! I wanted to finish sending out 'Thank You' cards after my wedding before I started working on anything else. Thanks to all of you well-wishers; we had a wonderful time :)

As I mentioned before, I'm planning on going back and editing chapters for grammar, as well as tweaking minor plot details. I'm not planning on adding anything earth-shattering (except maybe to the seventh chapter…I'm STILL not happy with it); the details are mainly just to make the story flow more smoothly. I'm a perfectionist; it happens.

Standard disclaimers apply: Sailor Moon and its characters do not belong to me, just some of the story ideas. Comments are always appreciated (especially if you enjoyed it :) )

------------------

Until We Meet Again

Chapter Eight: Ray of Light

Thousands of tips and volunteers. The most advanced technology at their disposal. A secret weapon: a supernatural connection. And still…

"Why can't we find her?!" King Endymion hissed between clenched teeth as he pounded a fist on a nearby table in frustration. The force alone was enough to make the water from his glass leap into the air, not to mention startle those working around him.

From across room of the buzzing command center, Sailor Mercury jumped slightly, her eyes trailing warily over the king as he paced back and forth with impatience. She was almost certain that he hadn't left his post since their announcement to the world a little less than a week ago.

After a thousand years on Earth, very little surprised her anymore, but the king's sudden transformation over the past few days had caught 'everyone' off-guard, even the Senshi, his closest allies.

As far back as Sailor Mercury could remember, the king had 'always' been very reserved and well-mannered. During the Silver Millennium, the Prince of Earth was polite and respectful in her presence. As a young man, Mamoru was patient, understanding, and very kind. And for the past millennia, King Endymion had kept to himself, immersed in his work, completely dedicated to the prosperity of the Crystal Millennium. But now…

She had never seen him in such a state before. His dark hair was disheveled, his sapphire eyes narrow slits. The pacing back and forth, back and forth, had 'everyone' in the room on edge. His conversations were brief, his orders sharp and short, and his patience even shorter than that. No one dared approach him if they could help it. She would have found it almost comical if the situation hadn't been so serious…

…which brought her back to the task at hand. Sailor Mercury blinked several times, trying to focus back on the computer screen in front of her. She skimmed through yet another message she had received from a vigilant citizen and frowned. Going to the public with the news of the queen had been both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand, millions around the world were more than willing to help the palace with its search. But all of this extra assistance had its drawbacks. Millions of volunteers meant millions of false positive identifications that palace staff members like herself had to sort through.

And it didn't matter 'how' advanced the technology was that they had to work with. Searching, sorting, and fact-finding were all still 'very' time consuming!

Sighing, she sat back in her chair and scrolled through some of the most recent tips she had investigated: A woman matching the queen's description seen skiing at a resort in the Alps; another put her on a cruise to the Bahamas. Mercury's favorite story so far came from an elderly lady who was "absolutely certain" she had seen Usagi-chan at the scene of a robbery in London! Just the thought of the warrior of love and justice needing justice 'herself' brought a smile to her face until a yawn escaped, again bringing her back to reality.

She, like many of the other palace staff, hadn't slept much more than the king over the course of the week. But to see Usagi-chan after a thousand years, to hug her, and then 'shake' her for putting her Senshi and her king through so much grief was more than enough motivation for Sailor Mercury to work as much as she possibly could.

Still, determination could only carry someone so far. After all, she 'was' human. A human with extraordinary gifts and responsibilities, but a human nonetheless. She needed to sleep 'sometime.'

Or at least take a break from the computer. She wouldn't be able to contribute anything to the search effort if she couldn't concentrate.

Leaving the command center, she hurried down the hall and began to navigate through the castle's many twists and turns, pausing only to exchange greetings with the personnel she met along the way. The palace was still buzzing with activity despite the late hour with staff assisting the king with his domestic duties, national security, or the search for the queen. And while Sailor Mercury dearly loved her home and the people she worked with, she knew she would receive no peace from them if she stayed inside. She needed to go someplace where she could clear the cobwebs from her mind and lighten the load from her shoulders, if just for a little while. She needed to go to the palace's botanical gardens.

Stepping outside into the cool night air, she took in the grounds, which stretched as far as her eyes could see. Even muted by nightfall, the gardens were still breathtaking. People from all over the world came to marvel at the array of flowers, trees, and wildlife, while tourists and citizens alike attempted the extensive maze dubbed 'The Labyrinth.' It was also a popular destination for couples, who enjoyed their romantic dates strolling along one of the many streams or picnicking on the lakeshore. And while she tried to relax by smelling the sweet aromas and walking down by the shore of a nearby babbling brook, she was still troubled by a question she just couldn't quite shake:

'Why' hadn't they found Usagi-chan already?

She was so immersed in her thoughts that she nearly stumbled upon Sailor Mars. The warrior of fire and war was deep in a trance, sitting _seiza_ and chanting spells on the shore of the stream. 'We obviously had the same idea,' Mercury thought sardonically as she started to back away slowly in order not to disturb her friend.

However, she had forgotten how keen Mars' psychic senses were. Violet eyes snapped open and ruby red lips smiled as Mercury jumped in surprise. "Don't worry, you didn't interrupt anything important," Mars told her as she slowly rose to her feet, trying to get some feeling back in her sore legs.

Mercury returned a weary smile. "Any luck?" She asked, knowing the answer. She had seen the look of disappointment in her comrade's eyes.

Sailor Mars shook her head. "Nothing since last week," she replied, unconsciously reaching to place a gloved hand over her heart.

Never before had she felt 'anything' like she had those few nights ago; she could 'still' feel the tiny hole in her chest where the _nijizuisho_ had resided. Sailor Mars had carried it inside of herself for such a long time that it almost felt like a small part of her very 'being' had been lost along with the shard.

However, she could worry about that later. Now there were 'much' more pressing issues at hand, like what 'exactly' the loss of the _nijizuisho_ meant or why 'she' was the only Senshi to have lost her piece.

"How about on your end?"

"The same," Mercury answered as the two began to walk down the path of the stream together. "People are still sending in tips, but we're no closer now than when we started. It's discouraging, to say the least." 'Like a wild goose chase,' she thought.

"I know what you mean," Mars said as she put an arm around her friend in encouragement. "But in a way, that's a 'good' thing. You're still getting tips, which means people are 'still' keeping an eye out for Usagi. One of them will lead us to her."

"But that's 'exactly' what's been bothering me! We're at a much greater advantage now compared to when we were searching for the Moon Princess. We have our memories, we know 'who' we're looking for, we know 'what' she looks like…"

"Well, Usagi's blonde odangos 'are' a dead giveaway," Mars interrupted dryly.

"…we have millions of people on the lookout for her," Mercury continued, "and still…it's been a week and we have nothing to show for our efforts.

"The world's a big place…"

"Would you just LISTEN to me?" Mercury snapped in frustration. "Something isn't right!" Her eyes widened and she clapped her hands over her mouth, horrified at what she had just done to her friend. "I'm sorry, I just…" The apology caught in her throat. It didn't matter 'how' disappointed or exhausted she might have been. There was no excuse for being rude.

Sailor Mars bit her lip and stared at the ground. When she finally looked up, the mask was gone and the weight of the world clouded her violet eyes. "No, 'I'm' sorry," she said softly as Sailor Mercury shut her mouth in surprise. It was a moment before Mars broke the silence again. "I've been thinking the same thing." She gestured towards the bank of the stream. "Night after night, I've come out here to think, hoping with all of my heart that I would feel 'something.' I even went back to the shrine and invoked the help of the Sacred Fire, but I haven't had any luck either..." She stopped mid-sentence and shook her head. "The point is, I don't blame you for doubting me, I really don't. If it hadn't happened to 'me', I think I'd have a hard time believing my story too."

It was Mercury's turn to shake her head vehemently. "That's not what I think at all!" She cried in denial. She had known Sailor Mars and King Endymion far too long to mistrust their judgment; if one of them said something had happened, then 'something' had happened. "It's just…" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "even though we've come up empty-handed, what troubles me even 'more' is that the king hasn't found anything either. Mamoru-san and Usagi-chan 'always' had a connection. Even when he didn't know who he was or who 'she' was, whenever she needed him, he could 'always' find her."

The most pressing question of all shimmered between them:

Why 'hadn't' he found her yet?

-----------

At the insistence of the Senshi and several of the palace staff, the king finally agreed to rest in his room "just for a little while" after Sailor Venus and Jupiter had threatened to haul him out of the command center themselves. "It's our job to protect you, even from yourself," Sailor Jupiter had pointed out as the two girls grabbed his arms in exasperation. "You'll be no good to 'anyone' if you keep running yourself ragged like this!"

Despite his initial protests, deep down King Endymion knew what she said was true. With great power comes great responsibility; the world depended on his strength and wisdom. Exhaustion and frustration made him edgy and impatient, not to mention clumsy with his magic. And 'that' was a problem the Senshi could 'not' overlook. The king was a 'very' powerful man while 'in' control of the _kinzuisho_. The consequences could be disastrous otherwise.

After the girls bid him goodnight, he shut the door and leaned back against it heavily. He knew he was acting out-of-character, but they didn't understand. They 'couldn't' understand. How could they 'possibly' understand the blessing and curse of the soulmate principle? How could they 'possibly' understand how it felt to live a life, let alone a thousand years, with only half a soul? And how could they 'possibly' understand that his dedication to the prosperity of the Crystal Millennium and Usagi's dying promise were all that had kept him sane over the past millennia?

And then, after all that time…to be 'so' close to having his world back, his 'wife' back...how could they expect him to keep his control? How could they 'not' expect him to do everything in his power to bring her back to him?

Yet so far, every method he could think of had turned up nothing. The pull of their silver cord was strong enough to ensure him she was alive and well, but 'not' strong enough to lead him to her; Sailor Mars and the Sacred Fire hadn't come up with anything, and neither had this massive search. What else could he do? He needed advice.

And then it hit him.

His bedroom was large and ornate, covered from floor to ceiling with bookshelves lined with books of all shapes and sizes. A large desk covered with treaties, petitions, and other messages sat neglected in a corner. Two leather chairs were placed near a fireplace that roared to life as he approached. However, Endymion suspected that the heat burning inside of him had little to do with the flames.

He reached out, pressed a gloved hand against part of the molding over the fireplace, and a small drawer sprang forth on command. Looking at the old-fashioned safe, he smiled slightly. Over the years, security had developed far beyond this small contraption. No one would 'think' to look for anything important near a fireplace anymore…and that was the very reason Endymion used it. Carefully, he removed the drawer and took his usual seat by the fire.

While on first inspection there appeared to be nothing a thief would find of value, inside were a few sentimental mementos from a man who had lived a thousand years ago: Photographs, of course; their wedding rings; his medical license; a single undying rose that he had used more times than he could count to transform into Tuxedo Kamen…and yet he swept them all aside and pulled out a small wooden box. Blowing a sheet of dust from the top, he lifted the lid. Four small stones gleamed in the firelight: Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Kunzite.

The essence of the Shitennou. His guardians from not one, but 'two' lifetimes ago.

He set the box at his feet and relaxed, closing his eyes and breathing in and out slowly. It had been years since he had called upon the four generals. His skills were a little rusty…but after a moment…

His sapphire eyes snapped open and he was greeted to the sight of the spirits of the Shitennou. They bowed deeply and then each fell to one knee in allegiance. The king waved his hand, as always dismissing with formalities. He hadn't called them for anything frivolous; he wanted information.

"_Hisashiburi_, Master. It's been awhile," Kunzite said as the four men rose to their feet simultaneously. They stood at attention and stared at King Endymion solemnly, waiting for him to speak.

"_Hisashiburi_," the king replied, resting his palms on the leather armrests. "I need help."

"Most do," Zoisite agreed with a short nod.

The king smiled. "I more than most." He had forgotten how much his generals enjoyed sparring with him. "I more than ever."

"You have learned much during your lifetime, Master."

"I'm searching."

"For what?"

"My wife."

The Shitennou glanced at each other uneasily. "What is it that you wish to know, Master?" Zoisite asked carefully.

"Why can't I find her?"

The Shitennou stared at the ground in silence.

King Endymion's patience had reached its end. "I command you to speak," he ordered, exercising his authority over them.

The four men said nothing until Jadeite looked up and broke the silence. "I'm sorry, Master. We cannot." He stated simply.

The king's eyes darkened into black ice and his fingers curled into tight fists. On his desk, the lamp exploded, bursting into fragments. He held onto his control by a mere thin thread. "Explain," he managed to say behind clenched teeth.

"You know we serve you above all else save one. A higher authority. 'The' higher authority. And we can do 'nothing' when they have elected otherwise."

King Endymion closed his eyes in defeat. The 'powers that be', the 'fates' themselves, stood in his way. He continued to seethe with anger, but managed to reclaim his control. "Why?"

"It isn't time."

…and subsequently lost it again.

"Master…" Nephrite began gently.

The king jumped to his feet in rage. A burst of energy flew throughout the room, snuffing out the fire and knocking books from the shelves. "What do you MEAN 'it isn't time?'" He yelled. "I have WAITED a thousand YEARS! I have dedicated my LIFE to serving the people of the Crystal Millennium, just as she intended me to! We were TORN from each other in our past lives just as we were TORN from each other in this one!"

Nephrite tried again and raised his voice, but to no avail. His Master was too caught up in his terrifying rage.

"WHY HAS FATE TIED ME TO SOMEONE IF WE CANNOT BE TOGETHER?!" The crystal chandelier burst overhead, sending sharp shards raining down all over the room.

That was enough. "MASTER! YOU WILL ONLY FIND HER WHEN YOU ARE 'MEANT' TO FIND HER!" Nephrite's voice boomed throughout the room, stopping Endymion in his tracks. The words hit him in the chest like a ton of bricks. He sat down heavily in his chair, a new light in his eyes.

Of course. Of 'course'. It all made sense now…

Frantic footsteps pounded down the hall towards his room as the Shitennou faded back into stones. The door was nearly wrenched from its hinges as the Inner Senshi jumped inside. "Majesty! _Daijoubu?!_" Sailor Venus cried as the girls gaped at the once-immaculate room in horror. Books and shards of glass littered the floor, but the king stood unharmed in the middle of the war zone. In fact, he was surrounded by an air of calm he hadn't felt in ages.

"I'm fine," he replied simply, stooping down to pick something up from out of a box the lay at his feet.

"What HAPPENED?" She pressed as the girls made there way towards him, her blue eyes bright with concern.

He smiled then, truly smiled. "I know how to find her."

'That' brought them up short. Venus blinked several times and swallowed. "Excuse me?"

The king strode forward and waved his free hand, using the power of the _kinzuisho_ to return his room back to pristine condition. "I said I know how to find her," he repeated as he made his way towards the door.

The warrior of love and beauty swallowed again. "How?"

King Endymion twisted the knob. "By searching for her myself," he answered as he walked out of the bedroom. As the girls started to follow in protest, a glimmer of light finally reflected off of the object he had been carrying. Sailor Venus gasped.

In his other hand lay the rose.

-------------------

Yippie, it's done! I'm at the half-way point. Hope you're still guessing (not to mention wanting to read more:) ) Comments are appreciated, as always!


	9. Chapter Nine: Start the Fire

So after a year and a lot of moaning, groaning, and hair-pulling, I finally got around to updating this story! I apologize for the huge delay, and I really appreciate everyone's kind comments and patience!

This chapter starts off the big conflict and action, and I hope it grabs your interest! So with that, enjoy!

Until We Meet Again

Chapter Nine: Start the Fire

It took Venus a moment to gather her wits and composure. "E-Excuse me?" She asked, bounding over towards the king's retreating back. "What are you _talking _about?"

"It all makes sense now," Endymion murmured to himself, oblivious to the bewildered senshi jogging by his side. "I found her before; I'll find her again because _I'm_ the one who's meant to find her…"

A gloved hand gripped his arm tightly, spinning him around and stopping him in his tracks. "Majesty," Venus said slowly and carefully as if speaking to a child, "you're not making any sense. We've got the entire world on the lookout for her and the most advanced technology at our disposal. We're going to find her eventually." She began to pull on his arm in an effort to take him back to his room. "Please, sire, you need to rest. You're going to make yourself sick!" His feet stayed firmly planted to the floor and she looked helplessly over at the three other senshi who had remained standing in the front of the doorway.

"I haven't felt this good in ages, Venus. And I am being perfectly lucid," Endymion answered calmly as he shook off her hand. "My bond with Usagi is the best chance we have of finding her."

"But your majesty, we have the most…"

"A computer is too impersonal," the king cut her off impatiently. "That's why it didn't help us find the princess back in the 20th century and certainly won't help us now. And the public has sent us on too many wild goose chases!"

Jupiter approached the pair and planted herself on the other side of King Endymion, her green eyes conveying a message to Venus. "That may be, sire," she agreed as she took his right arm while the blonde-haired senshi took the left. "But it's the best we can do right now…and the best _you_ can do right now is listen to Venus and get some rest."

A wave of energy emanated from the king's arms, not enough to harm, but just enough to stun the girls with shouts of surprise. They both looked up at his face in annoyance, but his implacable expression prevented either from protesting. "Perhaps you didn't understand me," Endymion said with a glare to each girl. "I am going to search for her myself."

Sensing growing hostilities, Mars and Mercury joined the group and stood behind Jupiter and Venus. The four looked at each other uneasily, unsure of how to reason with him. Finally, Mercury stepped forward and softly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mamoru-san," she began, momentarily reverting back to their age-old familiarity. "We more than anyone understand your need to find Usagi-chan…"

"No, you don't," the king interrupted rudely, causing the blue-haired senshi to flinch at the dark, cutting tone directed at her. "Until the day the other half of your soul is ripped from your body, you will NEVER understand what I have gone through. I _am_ going." Sapphire eyes flashed with a promise of swift retaliation if anyone dared to disagree with him.

"And apparently _you_ don't understand," Venus replied through clenched teeth, her frustration with the king mounting by the minute, "that our sole duty was to always ensure the Moon Princess' well-being and happiness. And THAT means that the moment Princess Serenity pledged herself to you, we were obligated to protect YOU as well. This isn't safe!"

"And apparently YOU don't understand…"

"Stop it, both of you!" Mercury cried as she stepped in-between the two of them. "This isn't getting us anywhere." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, searching for the right words that would get the king to listen to her. "Maybe I can't understand exactly what you're going through, but I CAN understand how much you want to go search for her yourself…but you can't just drop everything and leave! Your people depend on your wisdom, and the government looks to you for guidance…"

"I'll abdicate."

The silence that followed was deafening. Those words were so shocking that all four of the girls each took a step back away from the king, their hands raised to cover their gaping mouths.

It took a moment, but Jupiter was the first to find her voice. "You don't mean that."

"You don't believe me? Shall I say it louder then? I'LL AB…" Jupiter hurriedly jumped forward and clapped her hand over his mouth to muffle him.

Her green eyes were wild with fury as she scanned the hall for eavesdroppers. If what the king just said _ever_ got out to the public… This was _not _the place for this type of conversation, so she firmly gripped his arm and stalked back to his room, the other three girls following close at her heals. Once the door was firmly closed, Jupiter whirled around and placed her hands on her hips. "How could you even SAY something like that?!" She hissed in anger. It was absolutely unnerving to deal with the king's newfound reckless behavior, to say the least.

"This is why Usagi sacrificed herself, so you could finally rule your kingdom as you were meant to! You would let that sacrifice go to waste and be for nothing?" Her eyes filled with tears, but she angrily swiped them away. She had learned long ago that crying did nothing to solve problems; it didn't bring parents or friends back from the dead. "How could you be so cruel?"

Endymion narrowed his eyes and hardened his heart to Jupiter's tears. "_I_ am cruel?" He folded his arms across his chest. "I have served and protected the people of Earth for a thousand years, but only because my wife died to make it so. Believe me when I say that _nothing_, not my work, birthright, or crown, means more to me than her. I would gladly trade it all in an instant just to be with her again, and if they stand in my way of finding her, I _will_ cast them aside."

The coldness in his eyes and the finality in his voice silenced any remaining protests. King Endymion would leave the castle to search for Usagi. The only question now was the terms.

Venus sighed heavily, but was ready to negotiate. "If you're going to leave, then you need us to go with you for protection." She didn't like the idea of leaving the security of the palace to someone else, but she liked the idea of the king leaving by himself even less.

"You four are in charge of the peace of Crystal Tokyo. You will remain here."

Her temper began to flare. "It is our _duty_…"

The king nearly snorted. "I am perfectly capable of protecting myself, Venus. I was a guardian long before I was a king."

The Senshi of Love threw up her hands as her voice began to rise in frustration. "You cannot POSSIBLY think of leaving without our protection. I won't allow it!" She was the captain of the palace guard, her orders never questioned. She had already backed down on him leaving. She refused to give any more ground.

The king continued to match her glare for glare. "I have advisors who can take care of administrative decisions. The prime minister himself is a very wise man, and I have no qualms with leaving the government in his capable hands. But the security of the kingdom has always been your duty. I trust the safety of Crystal Tokyo to no one else."

"That still doesn't change the fact that we can't POSSIBLY let you go without one of us…"

The clacking of heels interrupted the argument as Sailor Mars, who had stood quietly contemplating for so long, stepped forward. "I'll go with him." She held up a hand to stave off Venus' sputtering protests. "It makes the most sense. Mercury's the strategist, Jupiter's the head trainer, and you're the leader of the palace guard," she categorized matter-of-factly.

"And you're the psychic," Venus retorted.

"Exactly," Mars replied flatly as she raised her other hand to cover her chest where her piece of the _nijizuisho_ had resided for so long. "The king is basing everything off of his psychic link with Usagi. Doesn't it make more sense for another psychic - not to mention one who has felt Usagi too - to travel with him?"

It made sense. It made perfect sense, and that's precisely why it drove Venus crazy. "I don't like it," she stated flatly, her hands on her hips. "We've been fighting together for the last thousand years. What will we do without you?" She couldn't hide the worry in her sky-blue eyes.

Mars softened. "You don't have to like it," she replied with a wry smile. "You just have to accept it. The king is going to leave whether we like it or not, and we'll all feel better if one of us is with him. And that's going to be me," she finished before Venus could open her mouth in protest.

The four Senshi and King Endymion stood together in silence. Mars was right. "You'll check in with us often so we know how you're doing," Venus demanded, blinking back tears by channeling her anger.

Mars nodded. "Of course," she replied, thankful that the decision was finally made.

However, Jupiter wasn't ready to let the subject go. "If you want this to work, you can't possibly go trapezing around as a senshi, Mars. Anyone who sees you will know the man you're with is the king, which means you're going to be hounded by the public, and THAT means you won't be any better off than you are now." She could just see it now: cameras following the two of them at every turn, flocks of people surrounding them with suggestions and encouragement…she shook her head, willing the images away.

"We won't be noticed," Endymion finally spoke with a shrug as he walked back to the fireplace.

"You can't be serious!" Jupiter shouted, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation. "We're some of the most photographed people on the planet! Everyone knows what we look like! You'll take two steps out of the palace…"

"…and this is whom they'll see," Endymion interrupted as he thrust a piece of paper into her gloved hand. The other girls immediately gathered around to see what she held.

Chiba Mamoru stared right back at them from the photo of his driver's license.

Jupiter's face flushed with heat. She had turned her back on Kino Makoto so long ago, she had almost forgotten…

"It's expired," she said lamely. "And old. And it hasn't been used in centuries. Anyone checking your records will immediately become suspicious…"

Mercury gave an inelegant snort. "It's not that difficult to create legitimate-looking documents and records," she reminded Jupiter with a shake of her head. The Crystal Palace had the most advanced and powerful technology at its disposal. Something so simple would only take a few minutes to create. "There are bigger problems to worry about."

"Like?"

"Informing the government and the public," she replied with a frown, "and watching you both try and remember how to detransform."

* * *

'They're little better than insects,' Damian thought for the hundredth time that day as he nursed the cold drink in his hands. The bar he frequented was dark, smoky, and noisy, but he hardly paid attention to any of it; after all, he had spent years tuning his senses in to more important matters. It was a skill that his master had him develop in order to help achieve their ultimate plan, but that still didn't make it any easier having to sit with the humans; they were inferior to him and his people in every way. Their only use was as an energy source for people like him, but he was denied even that luxury.

All because of the king.

Damian's hand tightened around his glass in anger.

The king, one of the most powerful magic-users in the universe, wouldn't put the vermin in their place. No, instead he had the audacity to preach that both peoples were _equal_. He even demanded that everyone work together to live in peace.

It made Damian want to laugh.

Or gag. He hadn't decided which.

The king was blind. How could he not see that magic-users were the future, not these slow, pathetic animals? Damian could, though.

And so could his master.

Long ago, his master had heard Damian's dark thoughts, had felt his blinding rage. He had whispered softly in Damian's mind that he understood the pain, had felt the same anger and resentment. Then, once he had Damian's attention, he had whispered his plan: He wanted to do something about it. Damian had been a devoted follower ever since.

Now, Damian spent most of his time filling his master's shoes: Searching for those who felt that non-magic users were inferior, and then convincing them to join their secret society. Their numbers grew by the day, but his master still had not moved forward with his ultimate plan. "Soon," he would say whenever Damian would vent his frustrations. "Soon."

'Soon' couldn't possibly come soon enough.

A cold wind brushed his short silver hair and traveled up his spine, rousing him from his dark thoughts. Immediately, he threw back his head, finished his drink, and slapped some money down of the counter. As he walked towards the door, the cold wind became stronger, more insistent.

He was being summoned.

The night air greeted him as he stepped outside of the bar and walked down the dark alley nearby. With a quick glance to ensure he was alone, he closed his silver eyes and concentrated. In a moment, he disappeared.

* * *

"Hurry up. You're gonna miss it," Red informed him without even bothering to look over his shoulder to acknowledge Damian's sudden appearance.

Damian allowed his irritation to show, even though Red's back was to him. "And what exactly am I going to miss?"

"The show," the red-haired man informed him, his vivid auburn-colored eyes fixed on the hologram in front of the small group of followers.

Damian almost demanded that someone pay attention and tell him what was going on, but his curiosity got the better of him; not one person had torn their gaze away from the picture, so Damian bit his tongue and swaggered over…

…and nearly shouted in anger.

"You summoned me here for this? To watch out 'dear king' speak?" He sneered in annoyance.

Emma finally turned around to acknowledge him. "He said it was important," she said with a shrug of her thin shoulders, not bothering to explain who 'he' was. Damian snorted in reply, but kept his comments to himself. His master had the gift of being able to see all angles and sides of a situation, something Damian did not have the patience nor the inkling for. If he said it was important, then it was important. Damian would trust his judgment.

Even if it meant he had to leave the bar early.

"…greatly appreciate all of the help and support…"

Damian resisted the child-like urge to make a face at the screen. 'That's right, your majesty,' he thought, 'thank the worthless humans. I noticed that you still haven't found your wife. Maybe that's because humans muck up everything they're in charge of?'

"…but this search is taking up valuable time and resources…"

'Resources that are wasted on these inferior creatures…'

"…I'm going to leave my station as your king in order to conduct a search of my own."

The crowd surrounding the hologram and the crowd surrounding the king at the press conference gasped, but for completely different reasons.

Now _this_ got Damian's attention.

The conference room began to buzz, but King Endymion ignored the press' frenzied questions. "I understand the shock and uncertainty, but I assure you that this course of action has been well thought out and approved by my closest advisors." His voice continued to grow in order to carry over the din. "The needs of the people must be placed before my own selfish desires. Their protection and well-being is my utmost concern." He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to hide the deep pain behind his mask. "But finding my wife is necessary for my own well-being. Since we were given this new hope, I have not been able to concentrate on anything else." The Senshi behind him nodded in silent agreement.

Damian finally did snort his disgust. He would never understand the attraction to just one woman. Yes, the king's wife was attractive- very attractive – but no one was worth holding a torch for a thousand years.

She did have beautiful blue eyes, though…

"So I will set my sights elsewhere and concentrate solely on finding Serenity. Until I return, the Sailor Senshi – as always – will be in charge on national security. And," he continued with a smile as he held out his arm, beckoning the man who stood behind him to step forward, "Prime Minister Kenjin will be in charge of domestic and foreign relations." The short, nervous-looking man smiled timidly and bowed to the crowd in humility. King Endymion's smile widened. "As you all know, Kenjin-kantei is a very wise man, and I have my complete trust in his abilities…"

And that's when Damian knew this was what his master had wanted them to see.

His silver eyes began to warm and a smile burst across his face. Then, he began to laugh. The people surrounding him looked confused, but Damian didn't enlighten them. He was so excited he thought he would burst.

A moment later, a cold wind whipped through the room, forcing the entire group to whirl around and unconsciously drop to their knees. Given their ranks, Damian, Emma, Red, and a fourth member – Pierre – remained standing, but inclined their heads in respect. Still, Damian couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"I see Damian is the only one to recognize the opportunity that has fallen into our laps," a deep, icy voice filled the silence. When no one answered, a figure clothed in black stepped forward from the shadows. "Enlighten them, Damian," he ordered.

"With the King and the psychic Mars elsewhere, security will be more lax. The Senshi will still be a force to contend with, but their security won't have all of that sensitive intuition at their disposal," Damian informed his comrades, his smile widening. He knew this was the 'soon' his master had been waiting for.

"And that is why we will use extreme caution caring out the second stage of our attack. We will learn from the mistakes and downfalls of those who came before us." He motioned for everyone to stand, then clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace.

"We do this slowly and carefully," he began, shooting a look directly at Red. "Energy is collected at night and 'only' inside the homes of the humans. Each person visits only one residence per day, and your visits will be spread out far among the populace. Am I understood?" A chorus of "Yes, sirs" immediately followed.

"And yes, I understand that this particular course means that it will take us much longer to acquire enough energy," he continued while shifting his gaze to Damian, "but I am more concerned that we avoid the Sailor Senshi's scrutiny. If we proceed with caution, we will be successful. We will be triumphant. However, we must be patient. Understood?" With an affirmative nod, their master waved his hand. "You're dismissed."

It was only until after all of his followers disappeared that he smiled. After years of waiting, watching, and planning, victory was so close, he could almost taste it. He knew without a doubt that magic-users like him were the future of Earth. It wouldn't be long until those worthless humans were put in their place.

* * *

"_Legend has it that before she died, the princess promised her prince that someday she would return. They 'would' be together again. To this day, he holds on to her promise. He waits until the day they will meet again." _

_She reached over to turn out the light, but her daughter grabbed her sleeve. "Did she ever come back?"_

_The mother kissed her forehead softly. "Not yet," she replied as she switched off the light._

It was an age-old ritual in their house: Her mother would ask her what bedtime story she wanted to read, she would give the same reply, and then Mama would chuckle and retell the story of the Moon Princess and her Prince. It didn't matter that she knew every word, gesture, and nuance her mother would use to tell the tale; the story was still just as magical as the first time Mama had told it to her. And it didn't matter that she knew the answer to her question, either; she would always ask if the princess had returned. Then, once Mama had answered and turned off her lamp, she would immediately fall asleep.

But not tonight. Even though the summer was warm, a chill air had filled her room, and she just couldn't get comfortable. She tossed and turned for a little while, then slowly shifted to climb from her bed. Maybe a glass of water would help…

As her feet touched the floor, a soft breeze brushed through her short black hair and she immediately looked up in surprise. A woman with dark green eyes smiled down at her.

"Hello, my dear," she whispered softly from her perch on top of the dresser. Then, she lifted her hand and dark energy poured forth from her palms, instantly filling the bedroom. Before the little girl could cry out, she felt her own energy begin to leave her tiny body in waves. Her legs shook until she finally collapsed back onto her bed and shut her eyes.

The wisps of that strange dream hovered on the edge of her consciousness when she awoke the next morning…

* * *

Annnnnnd with that, I've finally updated :) I promise the next update will be much sooner than this one (in fact, I can guarantee this because the next two chapters are already written! They just need to be revised a little bit…) Again, thank you for being so patient!


End file.
